No siempre se aprende de los errores
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Dos guitarras caen de la nada. Stan y Kyle se vuelve famosos, pero ya pasaron por eso cuando tenían 8 años y la amistad de los dos termino por un corto plazo. Ahora que son pareja, sera posible que vuelva a suceder?
1. ¡Seremos Estrellas!

**No siempre se aprende de los errores**

**Cap 1:_ ¡Seremos Estrellas! ¿Te volverá a afectar?_**

Era un día común y corriente en el pequeño pueblo de colorado. La nieve caía, formando un paisaje blanco, cuatro chicos jugaban en ella.

**Cartman, maldito hijo de puta, deja ya de una vez de tirarme bolas de nieve_ **grita molesto un pelirrojo.

**Vamos, no seas marica_ **dijo burlón un joven de cuerpo corpulento.

**Cartman, Kyle tiene razón para gritarte, le estas tirando bolas de nieve con ramas dentro_ **habla un pelinegro mientras apretaba la puente de su nariz.

**Es cierto, culón, no dañes a Kahl, sería una lástima que su bello rostro se dañe_ **un rubio miraba de manera pervertida al judío.

De la nada les caen unas guitarras del cielo.

**... ¿Qué carajo pasó?_** preguntan todos, dos guitarras se encuentran en el suelo frente a ellos.

**Mira, esta tiene el símbolo judío_** comenta con sorpresa Broflovsky al ver que unas de las guitarras efectivamente tenía esa estrella especial de su religión, el instrumento era de color negro y verde.

**Estas guitarras son geniales_ **dice Marsh mientras agarraba otra que era muy parecida a la que tenía Kyle, solo que en vez de la estrella tenía el dibujo de una calavera y el verde era reemplazado por el azul.

Los otros dos miraban sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron cómplices.

**Vaya, vaya, al parecer se traen algo, maricas_ **les dice Cartman mientras veía como los otros se acomodaban los instrumentos.

**Es cierto, ¿Por qué no tocan algo?_ **Kenny estaba emocionado, al fin algo más divertido que jugar en la nieve como críos.

Tardaron unos cinco minutos en decir que tocar.

Sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerdas, haciendo sonar "Even Flow" de Pearl Jam.

**Increíble_ **exclaman los amigos después de tocar.

**¡Muchachos, ustedes son sorprendentes!_** frente a ellos se apareció un señor.

**¿Quién mierda eres?_** Eric lo mira con una ceja enarcada.

**Yo soy, James R. Pop, soy empleado de una empresa llamada "Times for Rock Stars"_** les muestra dándoles una tarjeta de presentación a cada uno.

**Wuooooo, las mejore bandas se encuentran ahí_ **los ojos le brillaba a McKormick.

**¡Genial!_ ** dicen los "Súper Mejores Amigos".

**Los oí tocar ese tema de Pearl Jam y fue sorprendente, me encantaría poder representarlos como la nueva banda de "Times for Rock Star"_** le dice con una sonrisa de vendedor de autos.

**¡Acepten, no sean maricas y acepten!_** les grita Cartman

**¿Y a ti en que te beneficiaria, culo gordo?_ ** lo mira con desconfianza el ojiverde.

**Eres tan malo Kahl, yo solo, como el gran amigo que soy, quiero lo mejor para ustedes... además de que si se vuelven famosos, yo también lo sería por ser su amigo y seré su guardaespaldas... y me tendrán que dar el 60% de sus ganancias_ **les dice con una sonrisa que usaba siempre con su madre para obtener lo que quiere.

**Ni en sueños, culón_ **le responde el de ojos azules.

**Pero chicos_ **les suplica el otro.

**No_** le niega secamente el más bajo entre los cuatro.

**¿Puedo ser yo su guardaespaldas?_ **pregunta el pobre.

**Claro, Ken_ **le sonríe el pelinegro.

**Sería un gusto que lo seas, Kenny_ **el de gorro verde.

**¡¿Qué? lo aceptan a Kenny y no a mi, soy mejor que el, EL ES POBRE_** reclama el otro enojado.

**Pero a diferencia de ti, soy buen amigo, además que contigo cuidando sus espaldas de seguro te vas al carajo_** se burla mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los anchos hombros del castaño.

**Bueno chicos, ¿Qué dicen sobre mi propuesta?_ **pregunta el mayor de todos.

**No lo se, Stan, ¿Qué tal si pasa lo de... "Guitar Hero"?_** pregunta un tanto deprimido.

**Kyle... eso fue hace 9 años, ya aprendí de mi error, no volverá a pasar además..._ **acerca sus labios para que solo el lo oiga.

**Ahora nuestra relación cambio, ya no somos unos niños, no somos "Súper Mejores Amigos" sino que otra cosa_** le besa, sin que nadie se de cuenta, la oreja al judío.

**Bu-bueno confiare en tu palabra_** se separa y se vuelve a James

**Aceptamos su propuesta, señor, Kyle Broflovsky_** dice el de guitarra con toques verdes.

**Y yo soy Stanley Marsh_ **se presenta cortésmente.

**Perfecto, venga conmigo chicos, sus amigos pueden venir también_ **dice mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

Todos se sentaron en este orden, adelante en la parte de conductor Pop, al lado Kyle. Mientras que atrás estaba Eric, Stan y Kenny.

**Estudios "Times for Rock Star"**

**Bueno chicos, vamos a grabar una cancón que ustedes conozcan, ¿Alguno canta?_** le pregunta mientras preparaba todo para la grabación.

Los dos se miraron entre si, ninguno cantaba desde el pobre intento de armar la banda "Fingerbang".

**Ehhhh... verá... ninguno cantamos desde... los ocho años_** dice el de ojos jade.

**Mmmm... Entonces cada uno cantara una canción que les guste y ya veremos cual de los dos será la voz principal_ **le dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**¿Por que los maricas tienen que cantar? yo puedo ser el cantante, tengo la mejor voz de toooooooooodo el mundo_ **le propone el de cuerpo robusto con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

**Si, lo demostraste en el video que le cantas a Mel Gibson vestido como Brittney Spears_** se burla Stanley.

Todos se rien menos el de ojos marrones que comenzó a insultar a todos, pero ninguno le presto atención.

**Lo que sucede, es que sería mejor que alguno de ellos cante, porque no es lo mas importante el cómo tocaban la verdad, aunque lo hacen asombroso_** les explica James.

**¿No?_** dicen los cuatro con intriga

**No, lo más importante era en cómo se conectaban mientras tocaban, lo importante es la relación que demuestran ustedes dos, si hay otro se pierde eso, lo importante es dar un mensaje al pública_** les dice mientras apoya sus manos en los hombros de Stan y Broflovsky.

**Ah, ya entiendo, a mi me parece bien_** dice con una tranquilidad el judío

**Si a Kyle le parece bien, a mi también_** le pasa su brazo por el hombro del mencionado.

**Perfecto, ahora hagamos pruebas de voces, tu primero Stanley_** le dice mientras lo mete en la cabina de grabación y le entrega los auriculares.

**¿Tiene "Fell Good Inc." de Gorrilaz?_** pregunta de manera educada mientras preparaba su guitarra.

**Por supuesto_** una vez que encontró el disco lo puse y comenzó a grabar.

**(Feel Good...)**

**[Damon Albarn]**

**City's breaking down on a camel's back.**

**They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back**

**So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see**

**You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free**

**You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.**

**A melancholy town where we never smile.**

**And all I wanna hear is the message beep.**

**My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I dont get sleep, no..**

**BEEP**

**Windmill, Windmill for the land.**

**Learn forever hand in hand**

**Take it all in on your stride**

**It is sticking, falling down**

**Love forever love is free**

**Let's turn forever you and me**

**Windmill, windmill for the land**

**Is everybody in?**

**[De La Soul]**

**Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,**

**Lining them up like ass cracks,**

**Ladies, homies, at the track**

**its my chocolate attack.**

**Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here**

**Care bear bumping in the heart of this here**

**watch me as I gravitate**

**hahahahahahaa.**

**Yo, we gonna go ghost town,**

**this motown,**

**with yo sound**

**you're in the place**

**you gonna bite the dust**

**Cant fight with us**

**With yo sound**

**you kill the INC.**

**so dont stop, get it, get it**

**until you're cheddar header.**

**Yo, watch the way I navigate**

**ahahahahahhaa.**

**(Feel Good[4x])**

**[Damon Albarn]**

**Windmill, Windmill for the land.**

**Learn forever hand in hand**

**Take it all in on your stride**

**It is sticking, falling down**

**Love forever love is free**

**Let's turn forever you and me**

**Windmill, windmill for the land**

**Is everybody in?**

**[De La Soul]**

**Dont stop, get it, get it**

**we are your captains in it**

**steady,**

**watch me navigate,**

**ahahahahahhaa.**

**Dont stop, get it, get it**

**we are your captains**

**in it**

**steady,**

**watch me navigate**

**ahahahahahhaa.**

**(Feel Good...)**

**Excelente, tu turno, Kyle_** le indica el mayor

**Bien hecho, Stan_** chocan los puños con su amigo.

**Gracias, amigo, pero de seguro eres mejor que yo_** le sonríe de forma animadora.

**Cof cof... ¿Me podría poner "El mañana" de Gorrilaz, por favor?_** pregunta con una sonrisa mientras verificaba que su guitarra este afinada.

**Como no_** pone la pista que corresponde la canción y comenzó a grabar.

_**Summer don´t know me no more**_

_**Eager man, that´s all**_

_**Summer don´t know me**_

_**He just let me love in my sea**_

_**Cause I do know, Lord,**_

_**from you that**_

_**Just died, yeah**_

_**I saw that day,**_

_**Lost my mind**_

_**Lord, I´ll find**_

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You´ll want to be mine**_

_**Don´t stop the buck when it comes**_

_**It´s the dawn, you´ll see**_

_**Money won´t get there**_

_**Ten years passed tonight**_

_**You´ll flee**_

_**If you do that,**_

_**I´ll be some**_

_**To find you**_

_**I saw that day,**_

_**Lost my mind**_

_**Lord, I´ll find**_

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You´ll want to be mine**_

_**I saw that day,**_

_**Lost my mind**_

_**Lord, I´ll find**_

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You´ll want to be mine**_

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You´ll want to be mine**_

_**Maybe in time**_

_**You´ll want to be mine**_

**Genial_** le muestra el pulgar con una gran sonrisa.

**De seguro eres la voz principal, Kahl_** se le tira encima Kenneth.

**Jeje, es seguro que eres mejor que yo_** se rasca la mejilla un poco apenado Stan, sentía que iba a vomitar en el buen sentido.

**No creo que sea tan así_** se sonroja por tantos halagos.

**Es cierto, las ratas judías, como él, cantan para el culo_ **se ríe fuertemente el nazi del grupo.

**Cállate, culón de mierda_** lo mira ahora rojo de furia.

**Chicos, chicos, dejen de pelear, ambos son muy buenos cantando, asique la primera canción que graben ahora cantarán juntos_ **los trata de calmar a todos.

**Okey_** dicen todos más calmados, aunque entre Cartman y el pelirrojo había unos cuantos empujones.

**Van a cantar, "Love the way you lie", tengan acá esta la letra pasada a español_** les da unas hojas con la letra y las partituras para tocar.

**Pero esa canción la canta un hombre y una mujer_** dice sorprendido el rubio.

**Si, lo sé, pero se las veo perfecta para presentarse ante el director_** le explica con calma con empleado de "Time for Rock Stars"

**Ja, miren eso maricas, hasta alguien que recién los conoce siente su aura gay_** se burla Eric.

**Cierra la puta boca, culón_** le dicen molesto los jóvenes músicos.

**Chicos, síganme para que les indique bien que deben hacer_** cierra la puerta de la cabina e hizo que los que están fuera de la cabina no los pueda oír.

**¿Sucede algo?_** pregunta preocupado el joven de cabellos rojos.

**Solo les quiero decir, que cualquier cosa que les pase me lo pueden contar, pueden depositar su confianza en mí, no soy como otros representantes que solo les importa el dinero, lo que a mí me importa el bien estar de los que represento_** le cuenta en un tono casi paternal.

**¿A qué viene todo esto?_** pregunta aún más preocupado Marsh.

**Que me di cuenta de la relación que llevan, muchachos, no tengo problemas con eso, es mas, los apoyo totalmente_** dice mientras apoya su mano en el hombro del de ojos verdes que parecía más afectado para transmitirle un poco de calma.

**¿En verdad destilamos un aura gay?_** pregunta en shock el alguna vez gótico.

**No, es que cuando se es representante de bandas tenes que descifrar muy bien a los integrantes, muchos lo hacen para manejarlos en vez de usarlo para resolver los problemas que tienen_** dice frunciendo el ceño por lo último.

**Wuooo, normalmente los adultos aquí son muy idiotas, eres de los pocos confiables_** le dice con admiración el pelinegro.

**Jejeje, no creo que sea así, pero bueno, volvamos al trabajo, Kyle cantarás la parte de Rhianna y Stan Emminem_** les dice señalando las partes marcadas.

**¡El Rap no es lo mío!_** se lamenta el último mencionado.

**Si quieres las hago yo_** le dice Kyle.

**No me molestaría que sea invertido, pero por sus voces quedaría mejor como les dije, lo que podemos hacer sino es, Kyle canta lo de Rhiannna y te haga de apoyo en el Rap, no le daríamos protagonismo a él porque sonara de fondo, pero te ayudará a guiarte, aunque lo habías hecho excelente con "Fell Good Inc."_** eso hizo sonreír a los otros

**¡Perfecto!_** dicen en respuesta.

**Bueno prepárense para grabar_** sale de la cabina y los otros dos se ponen los auriculares y se ponen frente a los micrófonos.

La música comenzó.

**_solo lastímame una vez mas_**

_**me da igual pues el dolor me gusta mas**_

**_tan solo miénteme una vez mas_**

_**me da igual pues al mentir me gustas mas**_

**_así me gustas mas_**

**no se que puedo decirte**

**solo diré como tu me heriste**

**lastimas como navaja fría y mas**

**me asfixias y no me dejas respirar**

**trato de luchar contra todo lo que me ha hecho mal**

**ebrio de amor, de odio y dolor**

**aunque esto lo sufro**

**también me lo disfruto**

**hasta perder por completo la razón**

**mientras me detestas, tu me deseas**

**no se que hacer**

**"a donde vas?"**

**"me voy de aquí!"**

**"hey, tu no te vas"**

**volvemos a pelear una y otra vez**

**caemos en un ciclo de masoquismo y de placer**

**soy superman**

**tu lois lane**

**te salvare**

**pero vuelvo a ser un tonto**

**y vuelvo a cambiar**

**te veo con alguien**

**"quien es ese tipo aquel?"**

**y vuelvo a perder mi cabeza, da vueltas, ves?**

**mi amor te hago daño otra vez**

**_solo lastímame una vez mas_**

_**me da igual pues el dolor me gusta mas**_

**_tan solo miénteme una vez mas_**

**_me da igual pues al mentir me gustas mas_**

**_así me gustas mas_**

**_así me gustas mas_**

**alguna vez sentiste amar...?**

**hasta el punto de no respirar?**

**de nuevo vuelvo yo**

**y tu parada ahí**

**es fácil si te golpeo**

**ya no se ni lo que creo**

**te veo y esto es verdadero**

**recuerdo aquella vez en que**

**tu y yo juramos amarnos**

**así es**

**y ahora llenas de veneno estas frases**

**comienzan los golpes**

**van y van y se atraviesan**

**pero hasta donde llegaras con todo esto?**

**puede ser que podamos**

**con todo ello controlarlo**

**solo dejo todo esto en el ayer**

**y ese ayer dejarlo así**

**y ver, solo es crecer**

**aunque lo repita una y otra vez**

**se vuelve rutina**

**de nuevo te doy mi promesa**

**esta vez seguro**

**te juro que cambiare**

**hablo en serio no es un juego esta vez**

**lo se, pero te mentí**

**y eso tu lo sabes bien**

**y aun así me aceptas volver**

**_solo lastímame una vez mas_**

_**me da igual pues el dolor me gusta mas**_

**_tan solo miénteme una vez mas_**

_**me da igual pues al mentir me gustas mas**_

**_así me gustas mas_**

**_así me gustas mas_**

**nos dijimos cosas malas**

**y que sin querer**

**pero eso a ti parece no importarte**

**vuelvo a ti**

**pero se que todo vuelve al caos**

**tu igual a mi**

**el amor también nos ha cegado**

**vuelve a mi ahora ya**

**tu sabes que me culpo a mi**

**pero nuestra relación parece funcionar así**

**como si un volcán con un tornado**

**hubiera chocado**

**somos compatibles, te amo tanto**

**y no te vayas**

**ven acá!**

**vamos a hablar con la verdad**

**no hallas la sinceras palabras de mi voz?**

**no me has perdonado**

**mira cuando te hablo!**

**voy a explotar si me sigues ignorando**

**ya esta!**

**ya me he disculpado!**

**si no es verdad**

**ya me comencé a hartar**

**hasta lo pensé**

**si intentas marchar**

**se lo que hare**

**pues te amarrare a la cama**

**y así quedaras**

**mientras yo prendo en llamas el lugar**

**_solo lastímame una vez mas_**

_**me da igual pues el dolor me gusta mas**_

**_tan solo miénteme una vez mas_**

_**me da igual pues al mentir me gustas mas**_

**_así me gustas mas_**

**_así me gustas mas_**

**¡Les dije que sería perfecto!_** les aplaude el mayor, los dos chicos se sonrojaron y se reían al ver la cara de sus otros dos amigos, los cuales la quijada estaba a punto de tocar el suelo de lo abierta que tenían la boca.

**¿Desde cuándo el judío tiene esa voz?_** el primero en salir de su trance fue Theodore.

**No tengo idea pero si así canta, quiero que me "escriba" una canción para mi, le puedo dar mi cama para inspiración_** sonríe pervertidamente el de ojos celeste.

**Eres una mierda marica_** lo mira con asco el castaño.

Continuara…


	2. Matryoshka y ¿S K K C Loid?

**No siempre se aprende de los errores**

**Cap 2: ¿Matryoshka logrará la aceptación para S K K C -Loid?**

Había que admitirlo, estaban nerviosos, no importaba cuantas veces James les decía que tenían unas voces fantásticas, había grandes probabilidades de que sean rechazados.

**Vamos chicos, el jefe no es tan difícil_** en ese momento vieron como salía llorando una chica de la oficina del director de "Times for Rock Stars"

**¡Eso te enseñara a no volver a traer café sin azúcar dietética!_** se oía el grito del director.

**Les recuerdo que dije TAN difícil_** sonríe de manera nerviosa.

**Estamos muertos, seremos rechazados nos gritara y nos lanzará en la cara su café sin azúcar dietética_** dice Kyle de manera seria.

**Y nos gritara "Eso les pasa por cantar para la mierda"_ ** el pelinegro hace su gesto habitual de apretar el puente de su nariz.

**Vamos chicos, no sean pesimistas, si quieren antes de hacerle escuchar el CD lo tranquilizo_** les decía el mayor de cabellos carbón.

**Con ese humor de mierda que muestra parece que no se calmara_** dice algo nervioso el pelirrojo.

**Talvez debamos ponernos armaduras o al menos unos cascos_** le contaba Marsh buscando con la mirada algo que los ayudara a protegerse.

**Vamos, calmense, si hay alguien que sabe tranquilizar al jefe, soy yo_** les dice optimista el mayor.

**¿Es qué lo chantajea?_** pregunta curioso Eric.

**... Si lo observas bien por ahí que lo tranquiliza de la manera mas eficaz, talvez le hace uno que otro "favorcillo"_** comenta con picaréz el rubio.

**Estas en lo correcto_** les dice el adulto de cabellos bicolor.

**¡¿LE DAS UNOS "TRABAJOS MANUALES"?_** preguntan sorprendidos los futuros músicos.

**Con trabajos manuales se refiéren con masajes en los hombros, ¿Verdad?_** pregunta con inocencia el representante.

**Oh tan grande y sin embargo conserva esa dulce inocencia que ni nosotros tenemos, eso le vuelve una pobre víctima de esos miserables pervertidos, no se procupe James que yo lo protego de esos desgraciados_** dice de manera teatral McKormick mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura del mencionado.

**No eres quien para decir eso, marica_** dice burlon el de ojos marrones.

**Jejeje, si que son divertidos, gracias Kenny por preocuparte... Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de lo hablas pero puedo cuidarme perfectamente solo_** separa de manera lenta el brazo del de vestimenta naranja, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones del otro.

**"¿Cómo es posible que sea así?"_** eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de los cuatro jóvenes.

El de ojos violeta oscuro entro a la oficina mientras cerraba la puerta, los cuatro pegaron sus orejas a estas para oír lo que sucedía.

**#Jefe, les traje a unos chicos que son geniales# **_**# No estoy de humor, esa zorra se procupa mas por sus pechos operados que en mi café# **_**#Je-Jefe, no puede decir cosas sin saber# **_**# Yo soy el indicado para saber cuando unas tetas son operadas o no, lo he hecho con miles de mujeres, no me la ando de santo como tu, James!#**_** #¿De santo? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Por qué me dicen eso tantas veces? Ya dije que no me la ando en la iglesia o llendo a todos lados repartiendo las palabras de Dios o Jesús# **_**#¡Serás tonto! Lo que le estan diciendo siempre es que no sabes nada en lo que trata de sexo y erotismo# **_**#... Yo se de esas cosas, como cualquier persona adulta, ¿Que importa eso? Lo que importa es que tengo unos chicos que de seguro le va a encantar# **_**#Vamos a dejar en claro unas cosas, James 1: Si importa lo de que apenas si te sabes de donde salen los bebés, lo más seguro que siempre pasa por intento de violación 2: no quiero terminar con un representante con traumas al darse cuenta de que es un idiota inocenton abusado de hasta niños de kinder y 3: NO NECESITO VER A ESOS CHICOS#**_** #Jefe, se lo ruego, en verdad necesita oirlos, son estupendos, son tan grandiosos que tiénen la suerte de que dos guitarras les haya caido de un avión que estaba a punto de caer y las libero para quitarse algo de carga de ensima, además... ¡Todo el mundo sabe que los bebés salen de un repollo y que despues una cigueña recoge al bebé, lo lleva desde Francia y luego lo deja en el correo!# **_**#... James... me comienza a preocupar de ti, ¿Es que de niño te caíste de la cuna?... Bueno, veré a esos chicos#**_** #¡Gracias, Jefe! Le aseguro que estara completamente feliz de haber tomado esa desición#**_ esa fue toda la conversacion que los chicos escucharon, ellos también comenzaban a preocuparse de aquel adulto un tanto infantil e inocenton.

**¿No les dije que soy el mejor?_ **pregunta orgulloso el mayor.

**Claro, claro_** dicen al unísono mientras entran.

**Bueno, pasen_** al entrar vieron a un hombre de alrededor de unos treinta años, de cabellos carbon y lentes rectangulares.

**Espero que seán bueno, sino mi puto café sin azúcar dietética terminara en sus putas cabezas_** sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y un aura lo rodeaba haciendolo ver amenazador.

**Jefe, tranquilo, está asustando a los chichos, que usted tenga una resaca no significa que deba meterse con ellos_ **le dice mientras ponía el CD en el reproductor.

**Si, si, lo que digas_** enciende un cigarillo.

Luego de haber oído la canción hubo un momento de silencio, en la que todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del Director.

**Nada mal, me gusto la parte en la que era un pequeño dialgo en el que recibia respuesta, la manera en que suenan sus voces juntas, tenía razón James, como siempre, nunca eh rechazado un artista que me hayas presentado, no eres de cometer errores_** admití el de lentes y por primera vez mostraba sus ojos color grices.

**¿Nunca rechazo a uno?_** pregunta Kenny extrañado.

**Pero entonces tendría unas estrellas de mierda_** le dice Cartman con sorpresa.

**Dije que no rechaze los que JAMES me presento, siempre tienen talento, bueno, están aceptado, diganme sus nombres_** les dice mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

**Nosotros somos Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski, los otros son nuestros amigos, el gordo es Eric Theodore Cartman y el de cara de pervertido Kenny McKormick_ **presentaba por todos el pelinegro.

**¡Oye!_** le gritan ofendidos el rubio y el de ojos marrones.

**Un gusto, yo soy Ken McKensee_** se presenta con una leve sonrisa.

**Disculpe, ¿Tendremos que firmar un contrato? si es así quisiera leerlo yo, Stan suele firmar sin leer_** dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Esta bien, aquí tiene, pero digame, ¿Escribiran sus propias canciones o solo haran covers?_** pregunta mientras apoya su codo en el escritorio y su cabeza sobre su mano.

**Creo que haremos covers_** dice Stan riendose, el no querría pensar en escribir letras.

**Bueno, entonces si es así es este contrato, la diferencia es que les da el derecho de cantar toda canción de cualuier artista, tengo los suficientes contactos con otros músicos como para poder tener este permiso_** les sonríe con egocentrismo el de mayor de cabellos oscuros.

El judío leyo atentamente el contrato, no le veía nada malo, hasta saco una lupa para ver si había algo en letras pequeñas o entre líneas y no encontro nada que diga cosas como "Venderas tu alma y tu cuerpo" o cosas así, ya la había pasado mal por no leer las condiciones.

**Bien, esta todo en orden, firmemos Stan_** los dos firmaron y se sonrieron.

**Perfecto, aquí les tengo la canción que quiero que canten para presentarlos, se llama "Matryoshka" una canción de una banda virtual de japón llamados Vocaloid_** les dice mientras les muestra unas partituras.

**Genial, esa banda me gusta, si las canciónes de ellos les va bien nos podemos centralizar en ellos_** les dice con emoción el de ojos violetas.

**Si eso quieren, bueno ahora vayanse, yo tengo cuentas pendientes_** mira la taza de café con molestia.

Salieron de la oficina y unas ves fuera comenzaron a saltar y gritar de la emoción.

**¿Qué pása que hay tanto ruido?_** escucharon una voz desconocida y entonces de manera insitintiva se quedaron callados.

**Kampel, no es nada, solo que tengo unos nuevos artistas_** hablo James mientras se dirigía al recién llegado.

**Oh, siempre con tanta suerte, corderito, chicos yo soy Matt Kampel, representante y encargado de los novatos_** se presentaba un rubio de ojos celestes con un mechon azul teñido.

**¿Encargado de novatos? Kampel, usted solo ayuda a algunos representantes_** le dice extrañado Pop.

**Representantes novatos, como tu conejito, solo llevas aquí un año y aún no cumples los 21, eres el bebé de aquí_ **el mayor de ojos celeste toma las mejillas del representante y las apreta.

**Kampel, deje mis mejillas, duele, tengo que trabajar con "Matryoshka"_** se quejaba el otro y cuando lo soltaron se acaricio sus mejillas que estaban rojas por el apreton que recibieron.

**Esa canción es buena, bueno chicos vengan conmigo_** les dice con una sonrisa amigable y los guía por un pasillo.

**Jeje, creo que me agrada este Matt_** dice McKormick mientras se reía un poco.

**Es que tiene el mismo aire de marica pervertido que vos_** le dice Cartman con una sonrisa burlona.

**Ahora que lo pienso... si pueden tener un parecido_** dice Stan que veía a Kampel molestando a Pop tomandolo de la cintura, tal y como lo hacía en ese mismo instante su rubio amigo con su pareja.

**¡Kenny, dejame!/ ¡Kampel, dejeme!_** se escucho al unisono.

**No te resistas, yo se que quieres_** nuevamente se oía las voces al unísono.

**Mierda, ¿Será cosa de rubios?_** pregunta Eric a Marsh.

**¿Te parece que Butters o Tweek sean asi?_** le dice en modo de respuesta a acordarse de sus otros compañeros de cabellera rubia.

**Cierto_** dice pensativo el de cabellos castaños.

**Bueno chicos, ya llegamos_** entran a un cuarto lleno de ropas, telas de todo tipo, carteles, letras gigantes, etc.

**¡Genial!_** todos los menores comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar.

**Aquí sería donde se cumple el primer paso de las bandas, Escencia_** les dice mientras los mira con diversión.

**¿Escencia?_** pregunta Kyle mientras miraba unas ropas que le llamo la atención.

**Verás Kyle, Escencia nos referimos a lo que la banda muestra, en esto esta lo que sería el nombre de la banda y su forma de vestir_** le explica el de cabellos negros y violetas.

**Ya veo_ **dice el ojiverde mientras miraba una campera un tanto extraña verde.

**Pero... ¿Normalmente no usan ropas diferentes en los videos cilps dependiendo de la canción?_** pregunta el de ojos azules oscuros.

**Es esa la escencia de la canción, eso que dijiste es parte de todo esto, la es la desición de la banda el hecho que para tales canciónes se use esa ropa en específico, pero lo que se mantiene sería cosas que son permanentes en ellos es como... Mmmm... Lo que nunca falta en Kampel y que es lo que lo identifica es ese mechon azul y el pearcing de su lengua_** al decir lo ultimo el mencionado saca la lengua y muestra que hay en ella una piedrita de color azul.

**Como también en Ren nunca falta los pearcings en su oreja derecha y su inseparable Mp3_** les dice Matt mientras sonríe divertido.

**¿Ren?_** preguntan los chicos.

**Jajaja, mi nombre completo es James Ren Pop, muy pocas personas lo saben_** les dice mientras se ríe de la expresion de los menores.

**Haber... 1: ¿Ren? creí que era algo mas como "Ray" o algo así 2: ¿Tenes Pearcing?_** dice confundido Kenny.

**Jajaja, fue dicision de mi madre ponerme Ren, le gustaba ese estilo de nombres, ya casi me iba a llamar, Keisuke Ren Pop, jejeje y bueno si tengo pearcing en mi oreja_** se corre un poco sus cabellos y muestra un pearcing con una piedrita amatista y al lado de esta dos más pequeñas apenas notables si no fuese por el resplandor de estas.

**¡En verdad es asombroso!_** dice con emoción Stan mirando atentamente aquellos aros.

**No es tan así, además... Tengo más_** les dice en un susurro mientras les guiña un ojo.

**Oh, ¿Será que los tienes un lugar prohibido que solo aquel que llegue a su cama lo pueda ver? Si es así quiero ndente_** le dice insinuante Kenny y Kampel a la vez.

**¿Eh?... Bueno creo que si... Pero no hay que ser exagerado, en el ombligo no es prohibido y tampoco en la lengua_** le explica mientras señalaba los lugares dichos, pero no los mostraba.

**Jejeje, creo que ya entiendo el porque es tan buen representante, es tan juvenil, sin embargo parece muy maduro cuando se es necesario_** le dice el de ushanka verde con una sonrisa.

**¡Es cierto, es una de las personas mas geniales que hemos conocidos!_** la emoción de Stan era muy grande.

**Sin duda es alguien sorprendente, pero primero... ¿Es judío? ¿Tiene sangre de colorados? ¿De ambulantes diurnos?_** lo mira amenazante el más relleno de los cuatro chicos.

**Eh, No, creo que no y... ¿Ambulante diurno?_** le responde mientras daba un paso atrás.

**Creo que pasaste, aunque... ¿Crees que soy gordo?_** su mirada marrón parecía adquirir un brillo rojizo.

**Emmm... Solamente eres más grande que los otros y yo sinceramente te veo amenazante en este instante_** le dice con una sonrisa risueña, como si estuviese diciendo algo bueno.

**Muy bien, pasaste la prueba_** una sonrisa extremadamente egocentrica apareció en el nazi.

**Bueno, que suerte, creo... Ah bueno, antes de ver el nombre veremos como les va el Matryoshka, dejenme a mi, yo les busco la ropa, ya vi como le hechaban el ojo a unas cosillas_** les dice mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaban todas las prendas de vestir.

**¿Son ustedes cuatro?_** pregunta el rubio mayor mientras los mira a los chicos.

**No son estos dos maricas, nosotros somos sus amigos_** dice Cartman mientras se ríe de las caras de los dos que serían conocidos.

**Igual tengo planes para ustedes, sería demasiado malo separarlos, ellos serán los que canten y todo pero igual ustedes tambien pueden ser igual de conocidos, apareceran con ellos en los videos y ,si llegamos a los conciertos, como ellos no tendrán la movilidad deseada para hacer las coreografía ustedes las ran mientras ellos cantas, ya lo dije, me enfoco en los lazos de amistad de ustedes y a mi forma de ver como espectador sería algo muy calido y tierno ver a un grupo de amigos juntos_** les dice mientras se esforzaba en buscar las vestimentas indicadas.

Después en cuantos minutos los chicos ya se estaban vistiendo mientras Ren les explicaba como sería la coreografía, lo cuál ellos les parecía algo bueno ya que los paso que el les decía, además del modo en que lo hacía, les parecía algo divertido y bueno para ellos.

**Bueno, quiero ver como les queda_ **les dice mientras entraba al cuarto donde los chicos estaban en ese mismo instante.

Stan ya no tenía su gorro puesto pero sobre su cabeza tenía una capucha que teía estampado unos ojos, la campera era de un color azul eléctrico con bolsillos anchos, tenía puestos unos guantes marrones sin dedos y unos jeans oscuros sueltos.

**Esto me gusta_** en su cara tenía pintado unos cuantos puntos y rayas.

**La verdad que no esta nada mal_** dice Kenny que vestía parecido que Stan solo que las diferencias era que era de color naranja, en vez de una campera era como un buzo y los guantes eran con dedos.

**A mi también me gusta_** Kyle miraba como le quedaba esa campera sin capucha color verde, con bolsillos anchos, jeans más ajustados, los guantes sin dedos marrones y lo que más le gustaba era que mantenía su preciada ushanka.

**A mi me molesta un poco estos jeans_** Cartman vestía de una manera parcida que Broflovsky, solo que en vez de ser una campera verde, era un buzo rojo, los guantes con dedos y no tenía su tipico gorro.

**Stan, Cartman es que se confundieron los jeans, ¿no se dieron cuenta? Stan a vos se te esan cayendo y ya casi veíamos tu ropa interior y Eric pareces un muñeco de una gomeria_** le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa el representante.

Los chicos algo apenados cambiaron los pantalones y ahora si que estaban mucho mejor vestidos.

**Jajajajajajaja_** se oía la risa del rubio teñido, practicamente le salían lágrimas de la risa.

**¡Mierda que no es para nada gracioso!_** grita molesto el de buzo rojo.

**Jajaja, cla-claro que lo es, jajajajaja, ¡¿Q-qué clase de e-error es e-ese?_** le costaba hablar de la risa.

**¡Todo el mundo los comete!_** le decía un molesto y sonrojado Stanley.

**Ya calmense, por favor, Kampel le ruego que deje de reírse, haré lo que sea pero no se ría, no quisiera unos chicos molestos que canten cualquier cosa_** le dice suplicante el de cabellos bicolor.

**¿Lo que sea?_** sus ojos celeste brillaron a eso.

**Si, por favor_** Pop no sabía a que venía esa expresión pero no le tomo importancia.

**Bueno, cuando acabemos con los chicos harás lo que yo quiera, ¿De acuerdo?_** le dice con una sonrisa conquistadora, aunque el otro no parecía notarlo.

**Si, gracias, gracias_** le dice mientras le daba un abrazo.

Después de eso fueron a la cabina de grabación, donde primero tendrían que cantar y una vez que lo hayan hecho de manera correcta iría directo a la parte de videoclips.

**Bueno, aquí tienen, les marque las partes que deben cantar cada uno, las partes azules de Stan, las verdes de Kyle y las violetas de ambos_** les decía mientras les señalaba cada parte marcada.

Después de un tiempo tratando de coordinar la letra con la música de la canción original e ir haciendole unos cambios para que este mejor sincronizado por fin les quedo bien.

(**Stan, **_**Kyle,**_** Juntos**)

**1, 2, 3, 4!**

**He pensando mucho en un mensaje.**

**Quizá le llegará a alguien ¿Quién lo puede decir?**

**Ciertamente, siempre he sido así**

**Un arreglado y demente matryoshka**

_**Un acuerdo cantado por una jaqueca**_

_**El tiempo pasara pero siempre serán las 4**_

_**No le digas a nadie**_

_**El mundo se volverá al reves**_

**Ah, me siento desecho**

**Desecha todos tus recuerdos, también**

**Ah, como quiero saber,**

**Hasta el fondo…**

_**Este, bien… Si por favor baila mas, mas**_

_**¿Kalinka?¿Malinka? toca la nota**_

_**¿Qué debería hacer con estos sentimientos?**_

_**¿Puedes decirme?¿aunque sea un poco?**_

**Fuerte y claro, 524**

**¿Freud?¿Keloid? rasca la cuerda**

**Todo, para reírse de todo**

**Deprisa, baila con tu estupidez**

_**Aplaude no muy infantilmente**_

_**Y mira, esta melodía enloquecida**_

_**Ciertamente no me importa,**_

_**La calidez del mundo se está dispersando**_

**Tú y yo, ¿en un gran debut?**

**¿gran debut? ¿gran debut?**

**Oh, ¿salir en un salto a la aventura?**

**Con un andar deshonesto 1, 2, 1, 2**

_**Ah, estoy listo para correr**_

_**Captura cada parte de mí**_

_**Ah, con tus dos manos**_

_**Atrápame por mí**_

**Este, bien… Escucha un poco, es algo importante**

**¿Kalinka?¿Malinka? Con apretar mis mejillas**

**Es justo como no puedo controlarme**

**¿Deberíamos hacer cosas más fantásticas?**

_**Pena, dolor, pero no, no llores**_

_**¿Parade?¿Marade? Solo aplaude un poco más**_

_**Espera, me dices, espera, espera**_

_**Antes de que disminuyamos a tan solo uno…**_

**Tú y yo, ¿en un gran debut?**

**¿gran debut? (ara) ¿gran debut?**

**Oh, ¿salir en un salto a la aventura?**

**Con un andar deshonesto 1, 2, 1, 2**

**(rai, rai) **_**¿Deprimido?**_

**(rai, rai) **_**¡esta es una canción!**_

**(rai, rai) **_**Ve como hoy**_

_**¡Todavía soy un arreglado y demente Matryoshka!**_

**Este, bien… Si por favor baila mas, mas**

**¿Kalinka?¿Malinka? toca la nota**

**¿Qué debería hacer con estos sentimientos?**

**¿Puedes decirme?¿aunque sea un poco?**

_**Fuerte y claro, 524**_

_**¿Freud?¿Keloid? rasca la cuerda**_

_**Todo, para reírse de todo**_

_**¡Deprisa, y ya no bailes más!**_

**chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta**

**chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta**

**¡Eso estuvo de puta madre!_** grita McKormick haciendo reíe a todos.

**En verdad que les fue fantastico, vayamos al estudio de videoclips, Kampel ya dejo todo preparado_** les indica con una gran sonrisa.

Efectivamente todo estaba listo par grabar. Tuvieron muchos errores, pero luego les salio de una manera que ni ellos podían creer. Les fue mucho mejor de lo esperado.

**Ufff, estoy cansado_** se desplomaba por el suelo el de cabellos castaños.

**Es que es la primera vez que te moves tanto_** le dice Kyle mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

**¡Maldito judío!_** se quejaba aun acostado, no tenía ni fuerza para levantarse y amenazar al pelirrojo.

**Uffff, creo que hago más ejercicio aca que cuando me voy en busca de mujeres sexys_** dice Kenny mientras se sacaba su buzo.

**Te cansa más que los entrenamientos de futbol americano, ¿Kyle como puedes estar tan bien?_** Marsh miraba con un poco de envidia al ver como su "Super Mejor Amigo" estaba fresco como lechuga.

**Bueno, es que no me parecio tanto, después de que Cartman dijo que los judíos no tenemos ritmo estuve practicando todo tipo de baile y me acostumbre, EN TU CARA CULO GORDO_ **le grita al de ropa roja.

**Maldito, judío, ya verás cuando me levante_** lo unico que hace es levantarse un momento para volver a desplomarse en el suelo.

**Jejeje, chicos ya se acostumbran a esto y si no lo hacen... los bligare a eso_** les dice Ren con una sonrisa que hacía que ni pareciera una amenaza o algo por el estilo.

**Jajaja, ¿Qué nombre tendrán? ¿Seguiran cantando canciones de los vocaloids?_** pregunta el de mechon azulado.

**Yo creo que sigamos con las canciones de estos vocaloids, son buenas y respecto al nombre que lo eliga Kyle, no tengo la suficiente imaginación para pensar en uno_** Stan reía un tanto nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca.

**Bueno... ¿"S K K C -loid"?_** dice dudoso el pelirrojo.

**¿S K K C -loid?_** dicen todos extrañados sin entender del todo la idea del otro.

**Sería un estilo de combinacion y diminutivo de "Stan Kyle Kenny Cartman-vocaloid" "S K K C - loid"_** les explicaba mientras hacia unos gestos con las manos.

**S K K C -loid... Me gusta, es más, ¡Me encanta!_** James agarra una hoja de papel y escribe algo.

S K K C -Loid

Eso era lo que estaba escrito en la hoja. La S de color azul, la primera K en verde, mientras que la otra en naranja, la C con un rojo carmin y el -Loid estaba en negro.

**¡S K K C -Loid, la nueva banda que conquistara a todos, Stan el chico atleta popular, Kyle el chico inteligente y dulce, Kenny un joven que no duda al conquistar mujeres y Cartman un chico rudo al que no te gustaría enfrentar, estos son los integrantes de la banda juvenil, S K K C -Loid!_** gritaba extremadamente emocionado el de ojos violeta.

**¡Si!_** dicen todos contagiandos de la emoción del mayor.

**¡Muy bueno, tienen que ir a mostrarsela al jefecito!_ **les dice Matt igual de eufórico que ellos.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y fueron camino a la oficina de Ken, todos pensaban muchas cosas pero una misma idea pasaba por su cabeza.

**"Será mejor que todos se preparen, S K K C -Loid, se hará famoso, cuidado mundo"_** eso mismo era lo que pensaban la banda.

**.:Continuara:.**

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren saber mejor de la vestimenta (ya que soy pesima para describirlo) busquen en google "Matryoshka vocaloid cosplay"

Y para saber del baile, aquí les dejo esto: h t t p : / /www. you tube . com / watch ?v = r K Y u L f Y A R U U

Recuerden quitar los espacios.

¿Qué piensan de James Ren Pop? ¿Y del Director Ken McKansee? ¿Qué hay de Matt Kampel? ¿Les gustaría saber más de ellos? Si es así les pido que me lo pidan, si ustedes lo desean podre poner extras donde hablare más sobre ellos. Aceptare con gusto sus comentarios, mientras sean algo constructivo, no quiero nada como insultando a las relaciones "Chico x Chico" o cosas como "¡¿Qué clase de fucking canciones pones?". Muchas gracias por leer


	3. ¿Estás canciones ayudarán?

**No siempre se aprende de los errores**

**Cap 3: ¿Estás canciones ayudarán? LA SITUACIÓN COMIENZA A ARDER**

Todos estaban nerviosos, recién en ese momento el director de aquella empresa terminaba de ver el video y esperaban de manera impaciente su respuesta.

**Es verdaderamente íncreíble, en tan poco lograron tanto, aunque siendo James el cuál los dirigía no me sorprende, estan en buenas manos, se los aseguro... Bueno su debut será con esto, lo harán dentro de una semana, traiganme dos covers más, sin video solo grabado y ya les podré decir exactamente cuando se presentara ante todos_** los ojos grices de aquél hombre de aspecto tan frío mostraron algo de calidez paternal.

**Lo hicimos_** gritan los cuatro jovenes.

**Gracias jefe, aunque sus palabras sobre mi estan de más, aún me falta mucho por recorrer_** le habla el de cabellos bicolor.

**No, yo no lo diría a menos que no sea cierto, eres igual a ellos, en muy poco logra mucho, siga trabajando así_** vuelve a su habitual trabajo de rebisar los papeles.

**Si señor_** dice con felicidad y se une al festejo de los chicos.

Luego de unos minutos todos salieron del gran edificio.

**Bueno chicos, nos veremos mañana para elegir las canciones que crean indicadas, aquí les tengo una lista de cuales podrían ser mejores para ustedes, cada uno eliga las dos que les parezca. debatiremos cuales son las mejores_** les explica mientras les da una hoja con titulos de canciones.

Todos asintieron, tomaron la hoja y se fueron.

**Vamos a mi casa a buscar las canciones por Youtube_** dice Stan mientras se acomoda un poco su gorro.

**Esta bien y espero que tengas algo bueno, me muero de hambre_** comenta Cartman.

**¡Que sorpresa, el gordo tiene hambre!_** dice el rubio de manera sarcastica con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus otros amigos amigos se rían y que el burlado se enoje.

**¡Kenny no me jodas!_** le grita el de cabellos.

**Nunca lo haría, Cartman, no eres mi tipo prefiero a las chicas de cuerpo 90-60-90 o chicos tan bonitos como lo es Kyle_** dice al tomar el "joder" en otro sentido, solo para molestar un poco más al de ojos marrones.

**¡Maldito marica pobreton!_** le grita verdaderamente furioso Eric.

Stan y Kyle no podían dejar de reír ante esta situación. Con tanta diversión, menos para el seguidor de Hitler, llegaron a la casa de Marsh en seguida.

Comieron unos bocadillos que la Sharon les había preparado y subieron al cuarto de Stanley para buscar en su computadora las canciones que les recomendo Pop.

**Mmmm... A mi me gusta "Jardín de manos" y "Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia"_** dice Cartman mientras se sonreía al recordar la letra de cada una.

**Eres un sadico_** le dicen sus amigos.

**A mi me gusto "Spice" y "Sadistic Vampire"_** dice con mucha emocion el de ojos celestes.

**Mmm... Esos son buenos y de tu estilo, pero a mi me gustaron más "Migikata no chou" o "Magnet"_** dice Stan mientras se imaginaba a Kyle en los videos y se quedaba un tanto embobado.

**La verdad es que yo prefiriría "Romeo and Cinderella" o "Cantarella"_** dice Kyle mientras se imaginaba a Stan como un principe y se sonrojaba.

**Jojojo, Kyle yo creo que mejor que ustedes dos canten esto_** Kenny buscaba la canción en la que pensaba y la reproducía para cantarla.

**Que detestable**

**Esa mirada es**

**de la esquina de esta habitacion**

**yo no puedo permitir**

**mis lagrimas ser vistas**

**O quizas termine cediendo**

**En llamas**

**mi cuerpo esta**

**Esta cura**

**es demasiado**

**Respiros**

**Profundos**

**El choque que tu puedes sentir!**

**Como con cualquier pervertido que conoces**

**Ahora**

**Ellos aseguran que caes**

**Aunque todavía esto no acaba**

**Un platano es empujado dentro**

**Tus palabras**

**No tienen valor**

**Pero estar continuan lastimando**

**Si Hubiera Sabido**

**Del lugar donde tu**

**Me atacarias sin tregua**

**De nuevo**

**Esas manos**

**Me hacen debil**

**Intento escapar**

**El eco**

**De un suspiro**

**Es mas fuerte si te resistes**

**Siempre podemos escondernos en el jardín**

**Profundo**

**Siempre esperando**

**Todavía podemos por 5 horas mas**

**Siento como si me hubieran tomado**

**Como con cualquier pervertido que conoces**

**ahora**

**ellos aseguran que caes**

**Aunque es difícil abrir para ver**

**Ven capturame!**

**Siempre podemos escondernos en el jardín**

**En lo profundo**

**Siempre esperando**

**Este pequeño secreto**

**Satisfecho**

**hasta que lo hagamos de nuevo ... . **

Todos se quedaron levemente sonrojados y Kenny se aguantaba la risa. En un momento Stan comienza a vomitar y su nariz sangraba.

**Mierda hippie, ¿Qué carajo paso?_** Theodore se aleja un poco con asco.

**¿Stan estas bien?_** le pregunta verdaderamente preocupado el pelirrojo.

**Jejeje, ¿Será que te imaginaste a Kyle cantando esto mientras hacía cosas sucias?_** pregunta tambien algo sonrojado Kenny.

Stan solo lo miro molesto mientras se limpiaba la nariz y su vomito. Luego sonrío con malicia y se preparaba para poder decirle algo a McKormick.

**Jaja, que bueno que tomes con tan buen humor esa canción, pero recuerda, Kyle y yo solo la cantaríamos, los que la tienen que bailar o actuar son tu y el culo gordo_** Kenneht dejo de reí y se puso completamente pálido.

**¡El que molesta es el pobre de mierda de Kenny y yo me termino llevando parte de la broma, jodanse yo me voy a mi casa!_** se levanta del suelo el otro indignado.

**Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar al café de Tweek, necesito dinero si quiero invitar a Butters a buenas citas_** una sonrisa boba de enamorado se plasma en su rostro.

**Cierto, a veces si que al me olvido de que sales con él, con eso de que igual seguís coqueteandole a Kyle y a todo escote o culo que se te acerque_** dice Stan riendose un poco, menos con el tema de que le coqueten a SU judío.

**Es que el pequeño Leopold no me priba, el sabe que solo mi banana se la come el y además yo creo que no le molestaría un trio, sobretodo uno con Kahl_** le guiña el ojo al de ushanka verde.

**Kenny, nunca aceptaría tal cosa, ya sería suficiente el hecho de acostarme contigo, no trates de manchar el inocente nombre de Butters_** le dice el ojiverde mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**¿Estás insinuando que acostarse conmigo es algo malo?_** le pregunta mientras fingía que estaba ofendido.

**Bueno, quería ser discreto, pero si_** le dice siguiendole la broma.

**¡Hey, eso es cruel!_** se le tira ensima mientras le hace cosquillas.

**¡No! ¡Pa-Para! Jajajaja ¡Stan, salvame!_** decía entre risas el de cabellos rojizos.

**No te preocupes, yo te salvaré_** el de cabellos oscuros se mete en la guerra de cosquillas.

Luego de unos minutos tuvieron que detenerse, no solo porque ya se estaban quedando sin aire por la risa, sino que el rubio se tenía que apurar si es que quería llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Por esto la pareja se quedo sola en la habitación.

**Kyle~~~~, estamos solitos_** el pelinegro le toma la mano y lo tira en su cama.

**Si, seguro, tu familia esta pintada_** se ríe un poco a lo que el mismo dijo.

**¿Es que estabas pensando que yo pensaba en cosas sucias? Oh, que pervertido nos saliste_** le dice con una sonrisa burlona.

**Jeje, no, pero... De seguro no harías cosas muy sanas igual, además en cualquier momento podría entrar tu mamá, tu papá y hasta Shelly_** le dice mientras se trataba de sentar pero el otro no lo dejaba.

**Le diremos que estamos jugando a las luchas_** le comienza a besar el cuello.

**Tu papá no puede ser el tipo más inteligente pero... No creo que se lo crea_** se tenso al ver que en ese momento Randy entro a la habitación.

**¿Qué hacen chicos?_** pregunta un tanto extrañado al ver a su hijo ensima de su amigo en la cama.

**Jugando a las luchas con Kyle_** le responde el de ojos azules con una sonrisa inocentona.

**Oh, muy bien, sigan haciendo cosas de machos que ya parecían unos maricas_** sale del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**¿Decías?_** una sonrisa victoriosa aparecio en el rostro del más alto.

**Tu padre no deja de sorprenderme aunque como dice Einstein "La estupidez humana es ilimitada" y nadie lo puede negar, pero tu madre no es así y tu hermana no le importara mucho si es lucha o que lo usara para molestarnos_** le dice el de ojos esmeraldas.

**Tienes razón... Bueno... Entonces... Solo un beso, cortito_** le rogaba con cara de perro pateado a la calle.

**Ash, esta bien, solo porque yo tambien quiero_** rodea el cuello de Marsh y acerca su rostro hasta que sus labios se unen en un beso.

Justo en ese momento entra la madre de Stanley y los ve besandose.

**Chicos_** los llama con tranquilidad.

**¡Se-señora Marsh!_** Kyle se separa de Stan sorprendido.

**¡Mamá!_** el pelinegro de un salto que hace que se caiga de forma que su cabeza y torso termine fuera de su cama, quedando de cabeza.

La de cabellos castaños se ríe un poco al ver la reacciones de los jóvenes.

**Calmense, ya esperaba esto y no es que diga que tenían aires de ser del otro bando, sino que en sus miradas puder ver lo que sentían el uno por el otro_** les dice con calidez la mujer.

**¿Entonces aceptas esto?_** pregunta el pelirrojo.

**Lo acepto y los apoyo, Stan es mi hijo y me gusta verlo tan feliz contigo, en vez de andar sufrido por Wendy y Kyle para mi eres como otro hijo, además sabes perfectamente como manejar con él_** les responde con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

**¡Gracias mamá!_** el de ojos zafiros va corriendo a su progenitora y la abraza.

**¡Gra-gracias!_** el otro tampoco pudo evitar ir a abrazarla con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

**Jeje, calma, caalma... ¿Aún no le has dicho a tus padres, Kyle?_** pregunta Sharon mientras acaricia la cabeza de ambos jóvenes.

**No, es que... Mi padre es posible que lo apoye, Ike lo sabé el creo que fue el primero en saberlo pero... Me aterra el pensar como puede reaccionar mi madre_** el judío sufría escalosfríos de solo pensarlo.

**No te preocupes, si algo así pasase yo trataré de ayudarlos_** la sonrisa maternal de aquella mujer lo tranquilizo.

**Gracias_** le dicen ambos chicos y con esto la mujer decile dejarlos solos.

**Al día siguiente**

**Bueno chicos, ¿Qué eligieron?_** pregunta con una sonrisa James.

**A Cartman le gusto "Jardín de Manos" y "Los sacrificios humanos de Alicia", mientras que a Kenny "Spice!" y "Sadistic Vampire", a Kyle "Romeo and Cinderella" y "Cantarella" y a mi me gustaron "Migikata no chou" y "Magnet"_** le dice Stan mientras señalaba a cada uno.

**Todas buenas canciones y que muestran una parte de ustedes_** el de ojos amatistas piensa bien en cada una.

**Esta claro que cantaremos las mías_** dice Cartman mientras se paraba y sonreía egocentrico.

**Ya quisieras culon_** le mira molesto Kyle.

**Como si fuese a estar involucrado con tu canciones maricas_** el castaño le dirije una mirada amenazante al pelirrojo.

**Calmense, que vamos a cantar las mías, todos necesitan un poco de ambiente Hot_** les dice McKormick mientras trataba de calmar a los rivales.

**Kenny si cantamos las tuyas alguien saldra violado, no necesitamos calentura, mejor algo que muchos puedan ser representados, como las mías_** le explicaba Marsh.

En ese momento los cuatro se comienza a pelear por que canciones cantarían.

**Chicos... Chicos... Chicos... ¿Me escuchan?... ¡¿Me escuchan?... ¡OIGAN!_** con tal grito los otros se quedaron quietos y asustados.

**Lo sentimos_** se sientan con la cabeza gacha.

**Jeje, no importa, disculpen por haber subido de tal manera el tono de mi voz, solo que no quiero peleas entre ustedes... Bueno, como se han calmado le dire lo que creo, todas son buenas y se cantaran a su debido tiempo, pero para decir las que serán escogidas lo hecharemos a la suerte_** les explica con calma el mayor.

**¿Con un "Cualquiera llamado Eric Cartman gána" o "Pierde el que sea pobre, judío y hippie"?_** le pregunta el de gorro celleste y amarillo.

**¿Por qué no mejor "Dejemos de lado al idiota culo gordo"?_** le rebate Broflovsky mirandolo molesto como lo hacían los otros.

**Chicos, calmense, se los ruego, lo haremos así: Yo diré 0 en vo alte pero luego en mi interior dire el abecedario, me detendrán cuando quiera y se hará hasta que salga la inicial de apellido u nombre, si llega a pasar que sale una K o M tendrán que decir una sola canción cada uno_** les explica mientras lo ultimo a Marsh, Kenny y al pelirrojo.

Todos asiente con la cabeza emocionados cuál niños de pre-escolar. Entonces el juego empezó.

**Detengase_** le dicen los cuatro al unísono.

**K, muy bien entonces Kyle y Kenny deberán elegir la canción que más les gusto de entre las dos que escogieron_** le dice con una sonrisa James.

**Mmmmm... Entonces me gusta "Spice!" aunque "Sadistic Vampire" esa verdaderamente genial... Mmmm... ahora que lo pienso... Es solo de una persona ¿Cómo hará para que la canten ambos?_** pregunta el ojiceleste.

**Eso ya lo verás, Kenny_** se ríe un poco.

**Bueno... Mejor "Sadistic Vampire" dejaremos la otra para la próxima_** el de abrigo naranja sonríe lleno de felicidad.

**Yo quiero "Romeo and Cinderella" es una canción con una letra verdaderamente interesante_** el ojiverde recordaba la letra con una sonrisa de placer.

**Muy bien, hay que prepararnos entonces_** se levanta para buscar las partituras.

Se prepararon para cantar la primera canción, la elección de Kenneth.

**Stan **_**Kyle **_**Juntos**

_**Ven hacia mí no sientas temor**_

_**Nada malo te haría si te acercas hoy**_

_**Yo quiero, tan solo probar ya mismo tu sabor.**_

**Yo soy un vampiro por tí, y tu eres mi objetivo mi obsesión**

**Aprésurate y dame ya tu fino cuello**

**"No puedo parar"**

**Ya sé bien lo que deseas, ven desnúdame**

**Perdida en este bosque de mi miel podrás beber**

**Por más ingenua que termines siendo débil soy**

**¿Puedo deborártela o no?**

_**Un plan deberé elaborar**_

_**Me aburre, morder de pronto y nada más**_

_**De a poco me acercaré, cuando sea ideal.**_

**Lucharé como tu fiel guardián**

**Y de las hienas yo te voy a rescatar**

**Intentanto actuar como un niño bueno al cual amar.**

_**A los tipos que nunca me agradan**_

_**Me los como con desgana y sin afán**_

_**Y a los chicos apetecibles me los como cuán manjar de Dios.**_

_**Y aunque tal vez algunos me causen debilidad**_

**No sueltes mi mano nunca más.**

**Cabello largo y sutil**

**Lindos ojos que no me puedo resistir**

**De blanca piel**

**Solo acércate, apúrate, y, ven aquí**

**Apúrate, de, prisa**

**Te amo sin control**

**Y te haré el amor, esa es la razón**

**Por la que, me obecerás**

**Con tu cuerpo tan deseable.**

**Fue tu instinto animal**

**El que a mí te guió, porque resistir no es buena opción**

**¿No piensas así, hermosa doncella de mi corazón?**

**Si en mi aburrido vivir**

**Corriese siquiera una brisa al fin**

**La sangre que corre por mis venas me excitará.**

_**Este no es un buen lugar, para que una niña como tú esté**_

_**Aunque igual caballerosamente me comportaré.**_

_**Y seguirás sin sospechar que engañada aquí estás**_

_**Chica inocente un poco acércate y no te preocupes más.**_

_**Cuando acabe el día y la luna sonría al caer la oscuridad**_

_**La gran bienvenida te daré.**_

**En el bosque de noche ya**

**En mis brazos déjate de una vez caer**

**Y aunque no me pueda aguantar**

**"Te cuidaré, todo está bien**

**Siempre estaré, contigo"**

_**Si con tu suave voz, susurras este amor**_

_**Lo nuestro se romperá al final**_

_**Se fusionará, la oscuridad y la leche.**_

_**Es la oportunidad, cuando el cerebro está**_

_**En parálisis y sin actuar**_

_**Para acariciar, y morder tu cuello con suavidad...**_

**Para el hambre satisfacer**

**Hoy nos convertiremos en un solo ser**

**Fue un banquete espléndido y lleno de mucho placer.**

**La muchacha que veo dormir**

**Con un rostro muy apacible y feliz**

**Fue la que agarró mi mano y entonces...**

**Wuau, ¡James eres un genio!_** lo alababan los chicos.

**No es tanto, creo que pude haber hecho cosas mejores con el tema de hacer que canten ambos_** se rascaba la nucaa un poco avergonzado.

**No te preocupes, esta genial_ **le animaba Kenny.

**Gracias Kenny_** en ese momento se sobresalta porque el mencionado paso su largo brazo por su cintura.

**¡Oh! ¡Pero que veo, no, más bien, siento! ¡Vaya cinturita la tuya!_** dice con una clara excitación.

**¿De qué hablas?_** se pone un tanto nervioso.

**Ya dejalo en paz ¿No ves lo nervioso que está?, ya tienes al pobre de Butters, no corrompas a más personas_** le dice medio bromeando el pelinegro.

**Que cruel eres Stanley_** hace un puchero infantil.

**¡Vamos maricas, que les falta una canción y nos vamos a comer!_** grita el de ojos marrones.

Los otros solo rién un poco y se prepararon para la otra y ultima canción.

**No permitas que este amor**

**Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta**

**Ayúdame a escaparme**

_**De este sentimiento...**_

**Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama**

**Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga**

**Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir...**

_**Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo**_

_**Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo**_

_**Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche...**_

**No me tienes que morder...**

**Avanza sin temer...**

**Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...**

**Es que no puedo olvidar**

**los dulces que mamá me daba...**

_**Algo nuevo para mí...**_

_**Y quizá para ti...**_

_**Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...**_

_**No me ocultes nada**_

_**Porque solamente a ti**_

_**yo te voy a mostrar mi...**_

_**Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta**_

_**Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar**_

_**El tiempo ahora se va a detener**_

_**Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar**_

_**Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar**_

_**Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme**_

_**Yo quiero estar amarrado a ti**_

_**Y así la diversión nunca se acabará...**_

**Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí**

**Me puse en los ojos negro delineador**

**Y prometí portarme bien hoy a tu lado**

**Pero esta vez no creo que lo lograré...**

**Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos**

**En la camisa que esta noche te has puesto**

**Quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros**

**No me atrevo a morder...**

**No puedo lastimar...**

**Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar**

**Aún así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos...**

_**Cuando sólo me quedé...**_

_**En ti me apoyé...**_

_**tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar**_

_**Ven aquí, Romeo,**_

_**a rescatarme de este horror**_

_**En que ellos me tienen...**_

**El toque de queda de Cenicienta**

**Abandoné la zapatilla de cristal**

**Encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí**

**Las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar...**

_**Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí**_

_**Y que también mintió, dejándola caer**_

_**Y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar**_

_**Él me debe amar como lo amó**_

**Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...**

_**¿Verás en mi corazón y así sabrás todo lo que siento?**_

_**¿Verás en mi interior y así sabrás todo lo que quiero?**_

_**Lo siento aún vacío y espero que puedas completarlo**_

_**Es algo muy complicado para que tú puedas alcanzarlo...**_

_**Aún así yo creo que podrás...**_

**Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad**

**Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin**

**No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad**

**Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca**

_**Pero mis papás no lo van a aceptar**_

_**Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mí**_

_**Lo aceptaré, porque es mi vida también**_

_**No puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí**_

**No quiero mentir como Cenicienta**

**Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar**

**No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad**

**O sino el lobo me va a querer comer**

_**Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...**_

Stan y Kyle se miraron a los ojos, sentían que... En cualquier momento esa canción se volvería realidad y eso los puso un poco angustiados. Esto no paso desapercibido para ningún presente.

**Chicos ¿Se sienten bien?_** el de lentes los mira preocupados.

**Parecen preocupados_** les marca McKormick.

**Se ven como maricas angustiados_** dice Cartman preocupado a su modo.

Los chicos no sabían que hacer, nadie, exceptuando a James y Sharon, sabía de la relación que mantenían.

**Seran aceptados por sus amigos_** les dice el de ojos violetas viendo una parte del temor en ellos.

**... Creo que tiene razón_** susurra el judío.

**¿Lo harán?_** pregunta Stan serio.

**Ustedes saben que siempre estaré aquí, su buen amigo Kenneth "Kenny" McKormick_** les anima con una gran sonrisa el de clase social baja.

**¿No creen que ya acepto bastante reuniendome con un judío como Kyle?_** el castaño los miran ceñudo, pero en su idioma decía "Los aceptare, hijos de puta".

**Bueno, hace un tiempo Kyle y yo empezamos una relación seria_** dice sin rodeo alguno Marsh.

**¡¿Qué? ¡Estoy furioso!_ **gritaba con todo lo que podía el rubio.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y luego cada uno tuvo su reacción individual. James una mirada decepcionada, Cartman una entre molesto e incomodo ya que el no lo tomó como algo terrible, Stan se entristecio mientras cerraba su puño fuertemente y a Kyle se le habían cristalizado los ojos pero luego se acerco al inmortal y lo abrazo.

**¡Idiota hijo de puta! ¡Me asusté! Por un momento que estabas rechazando el hecho de que Stan y yo estemos juntos, pero de seguro es porque no te lo contamos antes, ¿Verdad?_** se ríe un poco el de cabellos rojizos.

**Kyle se que quieres creer eso pero..._ **Stanley es interrumpido por la voz de su amigo.

**¿Cómo creíste eso? Claro que es porque no me lo dijieron antes. yo les conte enseguida lo de lo mío con Leopold y además... Eso corta lo del trio contigo Kahl, aunque... No me molesta que estemos los cuatro en una habitacion cada uno haciendolo con su pareja y viendo como disfrutamos_** una sonrisa pervertida le salía al decir su deseo sexual.

**¡Ja, claro! Como si fuese a dejar que veas a Kyle haciendo tales cosas_** dice Stan en tono de celos y posesividad dramatizada.

**¿Ya lo hicieron? O picarones_ **dice Kenny codeando al pelirrojo, el cuál estaba tan rojo como sus cabellos.

**Jeje, es que... Teniendo a alguién como el de pareja es inevitable_** la sonrisa de Marsh practicamente competía con la del rubio.

**¡Mierda, no me metan imagenes maricas!_** frunce el ceño Theodore.

**Jeje, bueno no tengo muy claro de lo que hablan pero supongo que es como dicen todos "Los jóvenes se la pasan con las hormonas alborotadas"_** una gran sonrisa se plasma en los labios del bicolor.

Todos rién felices y la pareja ya no sentía esa angustia, es más, el haberles dicho a sus amigos de la infancia su secreto les sacaba un gran peso de encima. Al sentir eso ya creían que era hora que sus familias lo sepan. ¿Qué pasara?

* * *

><p>Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan<br>2011-11-24 . chapter 2  
>Ah, muy beuna canción, el vestuario les fue excelente XD<p>

Y también está muy gracioso, admito.

Lo que critico es que vayas a pensar que criticaríamos el slash (chicoxchico)... ¿cómo se te ocurre? lo que critico es que en este capítulo no hubiera XD *mente pervertida*

Ya son las cuatro de la mañana, así que te dejo.  
><strong>Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan:<strong> Jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado la canción, las vestimentas y que te haya parecido gracioso. Jajaja es cierto, ¿Cómo pude dudar en el poder del grandioso Slash? Y no puse mucho porque querría desarrollar más el tema de la banda, aunque habra mucho ya que tenemos a dos rubios pervertidos rondando por ahí (Se refiere a Kenny y Matt)

Chocobollo  
>2011-11-20 . chapter 2<br>wa, moriria por ver a Kyle y stan vestidos para salir al escenario y verlos cantar asi! x3

bueno, ya estan empezando, espero que los problemas tarden todavia en venir! ;w;  
><strong>Chocobollo:<strong> Jajaja, sería genial ver a Stan y Kyle en el escenario cantando nwn, yo también quiero que tarden en llegar los problemas pero... lo más seguro es que en el proximo capitulo sea así u.u.

symphknot  
>2011-11-19 . chapter 2<br>me gusto mucho, tambien el nombre la banda muy original, me dio risa el :"ya la había pasado mal por no leer las condiciones"

jajajjaaj humancetIpad XD jajajja

Espero que actualizes luego  
><strong>symphknot:<strong> ¡Que bueno el que te haya gustado!, no se de donde saque aquella originalidad... Soy mucho más sorprendente de lo que ya lo era XDD y no pude evitar pensar en ese capitulo.

kaoryamy  
>2011-10-12 . chapter 1<br>wooooooooow

una aura gay jejejeje eso estuvo bueno xD  
><strong>kaoryamy:<strong> Si aura gay, en verdad existe, conozco personas que la tienen pero no lo admiten jajajaja XD.

Taichi Sora  
>2011-10-09 . chapter 1<br>Uy ta' genialoso *-* me escuche todas esas caciones mientras lo leía uy q genialoso _! Por favor continualo, estare pendiente para el prox. capitulo!

Regards

Sora!  
><strong>Tachi Sora:<strong> Que bueno que te hayan gustado las canciones que escogí, a mi me encantan, por algo los elegí jeje.

Chocobollo  
>2011-10-08 . chapter 1<br>Me gusta la idea, debeces continuarlo! :3 adoré ese capitulo y si pasa algo parecido pero con ellos de adolescentes quedará genial!  
><strong>Chocobollo:<strong> si, el capitulo de Heroes de Guitarra, lo adore y necesitaba desarrollarlo en su adolecencia, ya que sería diferente, porque tienen mucho más... "movilidad", no se si se entiende, lo que trato de decir es que se puden crear más situaciones de un modo más fácil.

Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan  
>2011-10-07 . chapter 1<br>Escuché las canciones y estuvieron chéveres, Gorillaz tiene un ritmo relajante X) lo que recomiendo acá es que quites las negritas, que las canciones las pongas en cursivas y retires el subrayado, algunos podrían marearse al leer. Los diálogos se ponen ENTRE comillas (") o guiones (-), el guión bajo (_) no queda muy bien, pero no está mal el fic XD me encantó que ya fueran pareja desde un principio, la perversión de Kenny y las guitarras que por cierto... ¿De dónde y por qué han salido?

PD: Ah, y perdona por ser tan criticona Xd  
><strong>Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-chan:<strong> No eres criticona, jajaja, solo una persona con muchas opiniones contructivas n.n, el tema de poner las canciones como lo hago es... bueno sinceramente porque lo puse así de paso jejeje y lo el modo en poner los guiones es solo por el hecho de querer molestar, jaja no es broma, lo hago porque es mi "sello" xD

symphknot  
>2011-10-06 . chapter 1<br>Estoy amando tu fic, me encanta, espero el segundo capitulo :B  
><strong>symphknot<strong>: con tus reviews mi fic tambien te amara jajajaja XD

WxTxR  
>2011-10-05 . chapter 1<br>Sii! Debes continuar! Si no lo haces... Encontrare tu casa y te amenazare con mi propia guitarra de Guitar Hero!

...

No, no haré eso

Pero de verdad, me encanta como se desarrolla la historia, no tardes en actualizar! :)  
><strong>WxTxR:<strong> jajajaja, claro lo connuare y si lleg a suceder que vengas a mi casa con tu propia guitarra yo tendre la mía y... Sera guerra de guitarras xD jajaja 

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y... ¡En verdad lo siento con el tema de como organize la manera de como cantarían Stan y Kyle canciónes para una sola persona TT_TT! LO SIENTO

Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo, bye be~

P.D: n.n si quieren me pueden pedir alguna canción en específico de vocaloids o algún otro (aunque como ellos harán covers de Vocaloids sería los más recomendable de ellos, pero trataría de ver como lo pondría) Solo diganme titulo y quién canta n.n, ahora si, bye be~


	4. Día jodidamente normal

**No siempre se aprende de los errores**

**Cap 4: Días normales, día de espías**

Es un día verdaderamente normal en South Park, pero no el normal que respecta a los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo, el cuál siempre se basa en las estupideces que cometen los adultos o los problemas en que se meten los jovenes, hasta cosas como invasiones extraterrestres y monstruos gigantes destruyendo todo a su paso. No, era normal de gente normal, un día despejado, tranquilo y con niños jugando normalmente. Era tan jodidamente normal el día en ese lugar que aterraba.

**¿No sienten que hoy es un día extraño?_** pregunta un rubio mientras bebía su coca-cola.

**¿Extraño? Yo lo veo normal_** contesta con desinteres el pelinegro.

**Ese es el problema, es normal_** le dice el de ojos celeste mientras se apoyaba su pecho sobre la mesa del lugar.

**Ahora que lo dices tienes razón_** dice el pelirrojo que se comía una papa.

**Es tan tranquilo el día que siento que no me molesta Kyle_** comentaba el más robusto del grupo.

Hubo un momento de silencio pero luego los cuatro pusieron un rostro de terror y asombro.

**¡No me molesta Kyle!_** grita Cartman mientras se levanta de la mesa.

**¡Y a mi en realidad ahora no me molesta Eric!... ¡Lo llamé por su nombre!_** Broflovski realiza la misma acción que el castaño.

**¡Yo siento que no hace falta toquetear a nadie!_** Kenny golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

**... Chicos se estan dejando llevar por la tranquilidad mejor aprovechemosla_** Stan los miraba extrañados y luego mira a una chica que era bastante linda, su rostro sonrojo y vomito.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, pero no asqueados sino sorprendidos.

**... Acabas de vomitar, solo vomitas por dos razones, la primera estas enfermo, la segunda te gusta alguien y esta claro que no estas enfermo_** McKormick posa su mirada en Kyle para ver su expresion.

**Stanley Randall Marsh_** nombraba el pelirrojo de manera sombría mientras hcía sonar sus nudillos.

**¡Kyle no te molestes, solo tengo ojos para ti y lo sabes! ¡Eso fue un accidente!_** le suplicaba el de ojos azules.

**¿Cómo vomitas por accidente? Eso no tiene sentido, Stan_** dice Eric mientras comía su hamburguesa.

**No tiene sentido la manera en que estamos actuando todos_** dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su novio y le robaba su vaso.

**Esto da escalosfríos_** el de campera naranja tenía una cara de espanto.

**Creo que eres el que más normal esta_** le dice el de ojos verdes mirando con una sonrisa divertida por la cara de su amigo.

**No es cierto, acabo de ver a una chica de esos cuerpos noventa-sesenta-noventa y lo que eh pensado fue "Oh... Mira salio un nuevo I-Phone"_** dice con unos ojos que parecía que lloraría.

**¿Sufres por no ser pervertido? Al menos no estas en mi situación, no me molesta Kyle, ni ganas tengo de decir algo de su religión, es más estoy pensando en que sacando todo eso lo aprecio_** Theodore puso una cara de molestia mientras agarraba un gran puñado de papas y se las comía de un bocado.

**¿Te molesta ser buena persona? No me quejo tanto, pero no creo que sea algo bueno el pensar en querer a alguien que se la pasa insultandome_** el judío apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja.

**Yo creo que lo mío es malo, no puedo evitar mirar a cada chica que pasa y pensar en como sería hacer cosas que no debería hacer con otra persona que no sea Kyle_** dice mientras sus ojos se desvíaban a las feminas y contenía las ganas de vomitar.

**Eso es para matarte_** dicen los tres chicos a la vez.

**¿Chicos?_** escuchan una voz conocida.

**¿Ah? James, que gusto verlo aquí_** los chicos lo invitan a sentarse.

**Si, aunque en verdad nos veríamos más tarde para entregarle lo que grabamos al jefe. Lo que importa aquí es porque miraban de manera asesina a Stan_** les dice con una sonrisa amigable.

**Estamos raros, Kenny no es pervertido, Cartman y Kyle se respetan y quieren, mientras que yo me fijo en toda mujer que haya cerca_** le cuenta con pesar Marsh.

**Lo tuyo no es bueno pero lo de los demás no es algo malo, sin embargo puedo ver que eso les pesa mucho. Ahora que lo pienso esta un poco tranquilo aquí aunque en verdad no se mucho de este pueblo aunque suene raro ya que llevo un tiempo aquí_** le comentaba el joven representante.

**La verdad es que es demasiado para nosotros, este lugar es un manicomio, puede pasar de todo y no es exageración_** dice el de ojos chocolate.

**Ya veo, mejor dejemos eso, debe ser cosa del día, talvez es una señal de que "S K K C-Loid" será aceptado en el mundo de las estrellas_** los anima el de cabellos bicolor.

**Esperemos que así sea_ **dicen todos a la vez.

**En la oficina de Ken McKensee**

Ya una vez que había comido y caminado un poco habían ido a hacerle oír las canciones que escogieron para cer los cover. Estaban nervioso pero no tanto como antes, se sentían más confiados.

**Mmmmm... Nada mal... Es interesante lo bien que manejaron una canción de una persona para dos, me gusta su estilo, ya me imagino todo, puedo ver a los fans exclamando por ustedes... Solo tengo un problema_** les dice el de lentes mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y apoyaba su barbilla sobre ellos.

**¿Q-qué problema, jefe?_** pregunta nervioso el de ojos violeta.

**¿Por qué no me dicen de una putisima vez que ustedes dos son pareja? Eso lo hace un mejor, hubiese esperado pero mi paciencia se agotó_** les dice con una mirada de pocos amigos el jefe de "Time for Rock Stars".

**¿Qué? ¿Solo eso jefe? Me preocupo_** dice Pop aliviado.

**No le saques importancia, es molesto ser excluido y más porque mi empleado más nuevo e inocenton esta a cargo de adolescentes llenos de hormonas alborotadas_** le dice mientras se levantaba de su asiento y camina hacia su empleado.

**En verdad lo sentimos_ **se disculpan los chicos para que su representante no tenga más problemas.

**Bueno, los perdonare, pero si llega a pasar algo así de nuevo los castrare quirurgicamente con una cuchara, tengo los conocimientos para hacerlo_** les dijo seriamente mientras volvía a su asiento.

Todos lo miraron con rostros extrañados y levemente asustados.

En ese momento entra un chica de grandes pechos, cabellos rubios y ojos verodosos.

**Señor McKensee, le traigo su café y tiene una llamda en la línea tres_** le dice con una sonrisa coqueta.

**Muy bien, señorita no me acuerdo su nombre y me importa un rabano aquello_** le dice mientras tomaba el teléfono dejando a todos sorprendidos por la naturalidad de sus palabras.

**Que cruel señor McKensee_** le dice mientras se sentaba en su regazo de manera atrevida.

**Si, Ken Mckensee de empresas "Time for Rock Stars" al habla... Si... Si... Si... Eso sería un problema... No... Imposible... Inevitable... ¿Qué?... Ya veo... Eso suena mejor... No... Deje de ser boluble... Si... Ajá... Bien, no se preocupe mañana ire... No... No... ¿Qué insinua?... Bueno... Si entiendo, trataré de hacer lo posible de llegar lo más temprano... Adios... Ah si, se me olvidaba, si no llega a cumplir con sus palabras temo que deberé tomar medidad más drastricas, asique que espero que por su propio bien cuide con quien trata o esta claro que nada saldrá bien, más metiendo con alguien con tanto poder y no importa si puede causar alboroto puedo hacer cualquier cosa, despues de todo si tratan de ir contra mi luego me apoyarán, eso es todo adios_** corto la llamada y tomo el café, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado y como si la chica sobre el fuese el mismo aire.

**¿Que sucedio, Jefe?_** pregunta James.

**Ah verás primero dire que este café esta asquerosamente repugnante, luego que será mejor que se levante y deje de restregarse de manera tan descarada sobre mi que una ereccion le será imposible conseguir, esos pechos son lo más falso que eh visto en mi vida y por ultimo la llamda trataba de una estupida reunión con personas importante a la que piden que asistá para asi pegarse a mi como moscas y ver si se meten en mi cama y consiguen dinero, aunque eso fue entre líneas_** dijo tranquilamente haciendo que la mujer se valla ofendida y le lanzará la bebida caliente sobre su cabeza.

**¡Es un imbecil!_ **fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de manera estruendosa.

**... ¿Soy el único que piensa que algo raro sucede?_** pregunta Stanley recibiendo una negación de sus amigos.

**¿Esta bien?_ **preguntan todos preocupados.

**Claro, esto no es nada, solo deja que se seque, mejor será que vayan a hacer sus cosas, tienen tiempo hasta que vea que hacer para que sean conocidos, mientras tanto disfruten su juventud y cojan todo lo que puedan_** les dice sin prestar la más minima atención a nada más que sus papeles.

El de cabellos negros y violeta se despide de ellos. Los chicos no sabían exactamente que hacer asique decidieron vagar por ahí.

**... Siento tensión sexual_** comentó Kenneth mientras miraba sus guantes marrones.

**¿Qué?_** pregunta el de gorro celeste y amarillo.

**Que el jefe Ken necesita una noche de sexo_** dijo mirandolo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

**Pero nos demostró claramente que su vida sexual puede ser bastante activa_** dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba un poco a su amado pelirrojo, en forma de disculpa silencioso por el hecho de sus ojos que no dejaban de mirar a otras personas.

**Sin embargo creo que tiene que ver nuestro James_ **les dice mientras se dedico a observar el cielo libre de nubes.

**¿De qué hablas?_** el ojiverde le da un codazo a su pareja.

**Siento que hay algo ahí_** les dice mientras un brillo de emocion aparecen en sus ojos cielos.

**¿Alguien tan inocente como James metido con persona tan... Fría y en cierto modo pervertido?_** practicamente Eric le decía que la sola idea de eso era estúpido.

**Creanme, hay algo, talvez no es que esten junto pero siento una leve conexión ¿No creen que el Jefe Ken mirada de manera muy profunda a James? Y James parece tener cierto encariñamiento a el_** le comenta verdaderamente entusiasmado.

**Ahora que lo dices puede ser_** dice Stan que cayo de cara por no ver bien por donde iba.

**Podrían quedar bien... Aunque en parte creo que algo malo puede pasar_** les dice el pelirrojo que ayudo a su novio a levantarse.

**Yo creo que se la pasarían cogiendo como conejos_** les dice el castaño mientras decide sentarse en una banca que había en el lugar, siendo seguido por los demás.

**No se ustedes pero sería interesante vigilar su relación_** les dice con una sonrisa traviesa el rubio.

Todos comenzaron a emocionarse con esa idea y hicieron planes para averiguar lo que querrían.

Se turnarían para hacer las anotaciones de aquello que los intrigaba tanto y eso lo decedirían de manera muy madura.

**Piedra, Papel o... ¡TIJERA!_ **gritaron con todas sus fuerzas lo último como si fuese a darles una clase de poder.

**Ajá, soy un genio eh sacado tijera y todos papel, soy el primero_** les dice Cartman con una sonrisa victorios y burlona.

Los otros rodaron los ojos y siguieron así hasta que quedo en este orden: el primero sería Eric,el segundo Stan, el tercero Kyle y por ultimo Kenny.

**Esto es injusto, yo fui el que propuso esto y sin embargo soy el ultimo_** lloriqueaba el otro mientras tiraba de las tiras de su capucha haciendo que esta practicamente le cubra todo el rostro.

**Asi se decidió, quedate con eso_ **se reían todos del berrinche que hacía su amigo.

Desde instante se prepararon para esa pequeña aventura, como cuando eran unos niños de solo ocho años. Empezarían desde el día que vayan devuelta a la empresa, la cuál seria en dos días ya que al día siguiente sería imposible por el hecho de que Ken no estará presente.

Todo lo empezará Eric Cartman, se espera algo interesante de todo esto, además de que los días de normalidad extrema seguían presente.

**Cinco días después**

**Bueno, juntemos lo que reunimos por esta semana_** dice el "líder" Kenny.

**Esta es el mío_** le da sus hojas las cuales se arrugaron un poco Cartman.

**Y estas las mía y las de Stan_** dice Kyle entragando dichos papeles, las cuales había una diferencia claramente notoria entre ambas.

**Muy bien y acá estan las mías bueno, veremos lo que hemos conseguido_ **en ese momento era algo importante para ellos.

**Notas de Eric Cartman**

_Apenas llegamos a la empresa comenze a vigilar a James, el cuál solo nos hablaba con sonrisa boba, luego vino ese tal Matt que se parece mucho al pobre de Kenny refiriendose a actitud. Comenzo a acosar al inocenton James._

_Llegamos a la oficina del jefe y este estaba revisando como siempre esos papeles de mierda. En ese momento entra una chica y trae un café, no le gusto y le volvieron a lanzar el café en la cara. Fue an jodidamente chistoso que no me importo el hecho de que me empujo cuando se fue. _

_Observé con mi gran mirada calculadora a ese par y solo pude ver a dos hombres hablando de música. Eso fue lo único que vi en todo el día. Lo más interesante fue cuando James le llevo un café por primera vez el exigente este quedó complacido._

**Notas de Stanley Marsh**

_Esto es casi una rutina, James nos habla con naturalidad y frescura, a veces vemos a ese Matt Kampel que se parece a Kenny en lo pervertido que lo acosa un momento y luego se va porque lo llaman y vamos a la oficina del Jefe Ken._

_Llega una chica, le da café, a el no le gusta, se lo tiran en la cabeza y el se queda mirando todo sin importancia. Lo que pude ver es que James siempre se preocupa mucho._

_Luego hablan un poco, hoy discutieron sobre que el Ken debería oír más música clásica y James más de canciones modernas. Fue raro porque no cuadraba su edad. Aunque se veía que se llevan bien. Pero solo pude ver amistad._

**Notas de Kyle Broflovski**

_Lejos de lo monótono haciamos lo mismo cada día. Era entrenedido el hablar con James el cuál poseé una sonrisa confiable y un extenso conocimiento de cosas que hacen que sus charlar no tenga ningun momento de incomodidad por no saber de que tema hablar. Era entrenido el ver como ese Kampel que me recuerda Kenny va tratando de hacer que James caiga antes sus encantos como el dice. Aunque era raro el ver que siempre una chica le lleva café al Jefe McKensee un café que el no se cansa de decir que apesta y se lo lanze en la cabeza, sinceramente no lo entiendo, recuerdo que cuando lo conocimos comenzo a armar un gran griterío. Decidí preguntarle a James y recibí esta respuesta:_

_"Es cierto que hay veces que puede ser grosero, pero el jefe en verdad es bueno y amable, solo que un poco frío, no sabe muy bien mostrar sus sentimientos. No te dejes llevar por como habla acá, el es muy respetuoso cuando quiere solo que se la vive estresado y muchos otros rivales se les da por querer molestarlo siempre cuasandole grandes molestias. Por eso es bueno ser representante, como dije puedo analizar lo que pasa de una mirada, con eso es más fácil de descifrarlo, pero es muy bueno ocultando cosas"_

_Con esa respuesta pude ver lo que se preocupa por el jefe McKensee, que trata de entenderlo y que quiere serle de ayuda. Además me lo comprueba el como se acerca a el para ver si le dejo alguna marca de quemadura el café. Eso si que es sorprendente, siempre esta ileso. Puede llegar a ver una relación un tanto íntima._

**Notas de Kenny McKormick**

_Bueno todo es normal siento que James nos habla de manera alegre mientras me fijo un tanto en las mujeres del lugar que en verdad tenien pedazo de melones de calidad, luego oigo a Matt que en verdad me cae muy bien, siento que se me hace conocido y luego esta lo del café._

_Todo eso es taaaaaaaaaaaan común, pero eso esta mi mirada detecta parejas, veo el como se acerca James preocupado como siempre y el como el jefe Ken finge que no quiere que lo cure cuando en realidad esta feliz de la preocupación de nuestro representante._

_La manera de hablar, de actuar, de mirar, me dice todo. Ellos son verdaderamente íntimos son casi como el Stan y Kyle del mundo de la música. Bueno no tan así tomando en cuenta de las personalidades. Lo que trato de decir es que pegan más que el pegamento._

Los chicos se quedaron pensando en todo lo que pusieron.

**Hay algo muy claro y es que Kyle y Kenny son los mejores para juzgar este estilo de situaciones_** dice Stanley al sentirse un poco tonto al no notar las cosas que los otros dos si.

**Es que ellos tienen mirada de telenovela_** dice Cartman mientras ponía los pies en la mesa.

**Es solo que me parecía algo interesante, se podrían ver bien juntos_** dice el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba la ushanka.

**Es que es muy bueno poder ver esas cosas, te ayudan mucho_** dice Kenny mientras les mostraba el pulgar arriba.

**¿De qué hablan chicos?_** los cuatro dan un salto al oír la voz de su representante.

**¡James!... Bueno... La verdad es que..._ **los chicos no sabían que decir, se comenzaron a poner muy nerviosos.

**¿Es que estan nerviosos por el hecho de que el jefe aún no les ha dicho nada con lo de lanzar a "S K K C-Loid" al estrellato? No se preocupen, el jefe siempre deja un tiempo para que descansen, luego lo pondra con unas personas que oíran sus cover para ver si lo aprueban, estoy seguro de que pasará, no se preocupen_** les dice el mayor de ellos mientras se sentaba con ellos.

**Gra-gracias_** dice el nazi mientras se alejaba un poco ya que se había sentado a su lado.

**¿Sucede algo, Eric?_** le puso una cara llena de inocencia.

**Eso se sintió como un golpe muy bajo_** susurra un tanto sonrojado mientras a se cubre el rostro con sus grandes manos.

Los chicos se comienza a reír por lo bajo ante la reacción de su amigo el culon.

**James acabas de demostrar lo lindo que eres_** dice Kenny mientras se ponía a su lado y ponía su brazo sobre los hombros de este.

**¿Lindo yo? Jaja, no se lo que dices es cierto pero si fuese así, ¿Cómo es que pude?_** pregunta mientras reía divertido.

**Bueno hacer que este gordo reaccione así es para un premio_** le contesta mientras miraba con burla al ver la cara de odio de su amigo.

**Es cierto, el culon no suele estar así_** dice Stan mientras se abrazaba a Kyle.

**Sería genial verlo así más seguido_** el pelirrojo apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante.

**¡Dejen de burlarse de mi, maricas!_** grita de manera que se levanta de golpe haciendo que se golpe contra la mesita frente a ellos.

**¿Eric estas bien?_** pregunta preocupado el representante.

**Esto es doloroso, creo que es como una patada en los huevos_** dice mientras saltaba en una pata y se agarraba una rodilla.

**Dejame ver_** hace que se siente y se agacha frente a él.

**¿Qué mierda?_** se pone todo colorado al pensar en muchas cosas "inocentes".

**Voy a revisar tu rodilla_** le dice mientras le aremangaba el pantalon hasta llegar a la rodilla.

**Muy bien, al parecer solo es un moreton, con esto todo estara bien_** le da un pequeño beso en la rodilla y le da una gran sonrisa mientras le arreglaba el pantalon.

**Gra-gracias_** tartamudea un poco avergonzado por el acto del otro y el hecho de todo lo que paso por su cabeza.

**Jejeje, mira lo que tenemos acá, esta vez y pervertido_** Kenny se comienza a aguantar la risa que querría soltar de manera estruendosa resiviendo un puñetazo en el brazo.

**¿Quién esta siendo pervertido?_** en ese momento llegó Ken con una mirada extrañanada al ver como James estaba agachada fente a uno de los chicos y este con un sonrojo en la cara.

**Cartman_** dicen todos menos el de ojos violetas que no estaba enterado de nada.

**¡Eso no es cierto!_** grita molesto el de cabellos marrones.

**Claro que lo es, si bien que pensabas en James chupandotela_** dice con maldad el rubio.

**¿Chupandosela?_** pregunta el de cabellos de dos colores extrañados.

**¡¿Qué mierda andás pensando de mi empleado?_** pregunta hecho una furia el jefe del lugar.

**¡¿Por qué gritas?_** en ese momento una persona se lanza ensima de Mckensee.

**¡¿Por qué me gritas tu a mi?_** el de lentes mira molesto al de mechon teñido.

**¡Porque me di la gana!_** le dice a gritos en el oído.

**¡Dejen de gritar!_** les gritan los más chicos.

**¡No queremos!_** todo esto parecían un concurso de "Haber quien grita más!"

**Creo que lo mejor sería que todos dejen de gritar, están molestando a los demás_** les recomienda Pop de manera calma.

**¡Callate!_** le gritan todos.

Luego se puede ver a un Matt con un ojo morado, un jefe con un enorme chichon en medio de su cabeza y a los chicos con las mejillas coloradas e hinchadas, mientras que James les sonreía de manera dulce.

**Que malito puedes llegar a ser, corderito_** se quejaba Matt mientras aceptaba el hielo que trajo la secretaria de su jefe.

**No sabía que podías dar tanto miedo_** dicen los de "S K K C-Loid" al unísono.

**¿Para qué me preocupo de ti?_** le pregunta molesto el mayor de cabellos carbón mientras le ponían una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

**Porque me quiere jefe_** se ríe un poco.

**Si, usted no solo lo quiere, de seguro lo ama_** se le escapó al el de ojos celestes.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y Kenny recibió un golpe de Broflovski que estaba sentado a su lado.

**Jefecito... ¡Te han descubierto!_** grito Kampel mientras lo señalaba y se reía a carcajadas.

**¡¿Qué?_** se escucha el grito de James y el de lentes en el lugar.

* * *

><p>¿Ahora que pasará? Lo siento por el retraso, es solo que pase por muchas cosas, una de ellas fue un maldito robo ¬¬ y falta de inspiración xD. A tambien siento las faltas de ortografía, mi Word no funciona u.u tendré que ver para arreglarlo.<p> 


	5. Un viejo conocido, mal agurio

**Advertencia:**Si eres una Belieber no es recomendado que lea esto. No quiero recibir luego quejas como "Como insultas al rey del Pop" o babosadas como esas, rey del Pop es MJ, el es Rey del Popo, no dire más. En verdad lo siento porque siento penita por ustedes y no se preocupen en odiarme, yo tambien las odio.

* * *

><p><strong>No siempre se aprende de los errores<strong>

**Cap 5: Un viejo conocido, mal agurio. El dolor de Kenny**

Después de ese grito todo el mundo se quedo callado. Los conformantes de la posible nueva banda juvenil miraban a Kampel sorprendido a lo que dijo, este solo estaba aguantando su risa al ver las expresiones de su jefe y su compañero.

**... Cof cof_** tose un poco Ken para romper ese ambiente tan incomodo.

**Jefecito, con eso no hace nada, mejor hagalo besando a lo novela al corderito... Aunque si no te animas yo te reemplazo con el mayor gusto del mundo_** dice mientras sonreía de manera picarona.

**Tu callate, Kampel, sera mejor que dejes de pensar cosas raras, piensa en tu maldito trabajo a menos que quieras saber lo que se siente que un escritorio entero entre en tu maldito culo de mal nacido_** el de lentes estaba completamente molesto y miraba con gran ira al nombrado.

**Creo que eso sería doloroso, mejor sería que me metan otra cosa por ahi_** se comienza a reír al ver como su jefe tenía un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas como en la de los chicos, menos Kenny y James, uno por pervertido y otro por lo contrario.

**... Jefe, ¿Ya ah hecho que alguien escuche los covers?_** pregunta mientras trataba de ignorar lo que habia pasado momentos antes.

**¿Qué? Ah, si, por supuesto, por eso eh ido a buscarlos, querrían que vean las reacciones de las personas que escucharon_** se acomoda los lentes con cierto nerviosismo y toma un control.

Al apretar un boton aparecio un enorme televisor de plasma y luego se vio como se reproducía un video.

**En el video**

**Le haremos a oír unos covers cantado por unos chicos que pueden llegar a ser una nueva banda representada por la empresa "Time for Rock Stars"_** se oía la voz de un hombre.

**Esta bien_** decía una chica de cabellos pelirrojos que tendría la edad de los chicos.

Luego se la veía con unos auriculares y mientras escuchaba ponía miles de expresiones. Se sonrojaba y parecía que contenía gritos de emoción.

**Muy bien, ¿Qué le pareció?_** antes de que la chica diga algo se cubre las orejas ya que la grito pego un grito verdaderamente agudo.

**, son geniales, obviamente soy su fan, no lo puedo creer, tienen unas voces increíbles, los amo, los amo, ya los quiero ver, ¿Qué canción cantaron? Dios, si sacan un disco me lo compre sin importar lo que salga, no me cansare de oírlos una y otra vez_** decía la chica claramente emocionada, toda una fangirl.

**Bueno esta canción que oíste es "Sadistic Vampire", si firmas en esta lista es un paso más a la posibilidad de que sean conocidos y si firmas esta otra no_** le dice mientras mostraba primero un papel rosado y luego un azul.

**Claramente firmare a que si_** firma y luego se ve a otra chica.

Esta otra chica era una rubia y mientras oía atraves de los auriculares ponía una cara de felicidad.

**Wuoooo, que letra más linda y con sus voces quedaron muy bien, la que más me gusto fue la de lo que parecía una chica_** dice la chica con una gran sonrisa.

**Emmm... Ambos son chicos_** dice el hombre algo nervioso.

**Ohhhh... Ya veo_** la chica se sonríe avergonzada.

**¿Diganos el que cantaba que le gusto?_** tenía que hacer esa pregunta porque es muy importante la opinion que tiene el publico de los cantantes.

**Bueno, al principio cantaron juntos pero luego cantó el y es el que dijo lo de caramelo_ **dijo haciendo referencia de Broflovski.

**Muy bien, bueno firme en este si quieres que sean conocidos_** una nueva firma aparecio en el papel rosa.

Luego se veía que el papel rosa ya tenía varias firmas y el azul ninguno. La chica que escucha en esos momentos no parecía muy feliz.

**¿Qué le ah parecido?_** pregunta aunque el sabía por la expresión de la chica que no le gusto mucho.

**Estos chicos, son un asco, o sea tipo que uno trataba de imitar al gran Justin Bieber, ash, yo re odio a esos envidios y copiones de Justin, es como para decirles No te hagas el Winner eres un terrible "Loseeeeer"_** despues de eso hubo un momento de silencio.

**... Papel azul si no los queres_ **le da el papel el cual fue firmado y luego saltaron unos tipos ensima de la chica.

**Maldita belieber_ **la chica fue llevada arrastras a una camioneta negra.

Luego de eso aparece aún más firmas en el rosado y ahora oía una chica de cabello negro y un mechon teñido, la cuál parecía que iba a llenar de babas la mesa.

**Dios, sus voces eran tan sensuales, tan orgasmicas, jejeje, de seguro de ven estar muy bueno, lo puedo asegurar con esas voces, si sale un poster lo colgare en mi pared para estar siempre viendolos y que salgan almohadas de ellos_** la chica se reía de manera pervertida.

**... Muy bien, firme el papel rosa para lograr eso_** el otro estaba nervioso a todo lo que dijo la chica.

**¡Yuki lo hara!_** la chica firma el papel. (Si me metí en esto, soy una revolucionaria XD)

**Fin del video**

**Consiguieron como unas, doscientos cincuenta firmas, ¿Qué piensan?_** les pregunta el jefe.

**Primero, Genial!, Segundo, Algunas fans dan miedo, Tercero, ¿Me creyeron mujer?_** dice el judio con una expresionde extrañes.

**No es por nada pero que al parecer como dijo esta tal Yuki, tu voz dice de tu cuerpo_** McKensee le responde de manera desinteresada.

**No te pongas mal, Kyle, que todo en ti esta bien_** le anima Pop mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

**Además me gusta mucho tu voz_** le susurra en el oído Marsh.

**Muy bien, esta claro que van a ser conocidos, asique preparense "S K K C-Loid" desde ahora, deberán esforzarse, cantarán hasta que les salga sangre, practicaran baile hasta que se les queme los pies y más importante preparense para que se los cojan por el culo sus fans_** les dice de manera seria el de lentes.

**Lo ultimo es cierto_** les dice el de mechon teñido.

**Kampel, no trates de asustarlos, es cierto que hay fans que dan un poco de miedo, pero estarán bien_** el de cabellos bicolor les da una sonrisa alentadora.

**Bueno, vayan a grabar unos covers, yo debo concentrarme en cosas importantes_ **les dice el mayor de cabellos azabaches.

**Firmar papeles_** dice el de ojos violetas.

**... Estaba pensando en preocuparme por el chichon que me dejaste en la cabeza pero creo que eso es algo importante_** en eso el representante se da un golpe en la frente.

**Jefe, usted puede ser muy responsable pero cuando le pasa algo a usted si que se le puede olvidar todo_** suspira con cansancio.

**Lo que importa es que igual hago mi trabajo, mejor ve a hacer el tuyo_** el de ojos grices frunce un poco el ceño.

**Esta bien, jefe_** el otro se retira con Kampel y los chicos detrás de él.

En eso los chicos estuvieron hablando de las canciones que deberían hacer covers y estaban riendo, peleando y bromeando. Hasta que un momento se escucha una voz que no habían oído hace mucho tiempo.

**¿Stan?_** pregunta un jovén de cabellos castaños.

**No puede ser, ¿Kip?_** el de ojos azueles estaba igual de sorprendido que el otro.

**Si, wuou, hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos... Ya que..._ **el otro se sintió algo incomo al recordar lo ultimo sucedido entre los dos.

**Si, recordando eso... Lo siento, fui un idiota_** se disculpaba Stanley.

**No te preocupes, me eh dado cuenta que muchos artistas pasan por eso, es algo molesto pero... Creo que me eh acostumbrado, varios compañeros les ah pasado_** dice en un tono entre cansancio y amigable.

**Espera... ¿Kip?... ¿El que me había reemplazado?_** pregunta sorprendido y confundido el judío.

**Oh, Kyle Broflovski, si nuestra manera de conocernos antes no fue muy buena, asique empezemos de nuevo, Kip Droide_** acerca su mano.

**Bueno, Kyle Broflovski_** se ríe un poco el de ojos verdes.

**Y yo soy Kenny_** dice el rubio el cuál recibio miradas de todos como diciendo "¿Quién te llamo?"

**Eh... Esta bien, Kenny... Por cierto, ¿A que se debe el que esten aquí?_** les pregunta mientras acomodaba su flequillo.

**Seremos famosos_** responde de manera cortante Cartman.

**Felicidades, yo aún estoy en camino_** les dice con una sonrisa.

**De seguro lo logras, en verdad que has cambiado_** le dice el pelinegro.

**No mucho, solamente puede ser un poco el pelo, ya no tengo esa apariencia a lo metal_** se ríe un poco.

**Jajaja, te ves bien pero se ve que tu flequillo quiere permanecer ahi, cubriendo gran parte de tu rostro_** le dice Stan mientras señalaba su rostro.

**Si, eso es algo que nunca cambiara, bueno, me tengo que ir, debo ir a tocar_ **se despedía mientras se iba caminando tranquilamente por uno de los tantos pasillos.

**Jeje, se ve como alguien agradable_** dice el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

**El tipo era buena onda, solamente que en esos momentos era más friki por lo de jugar mucho Heroes de Guitarra se ve que ahora se desenvolvio más_** explicaba de manera alegre el asmatico.

**Chicos, tenemos que grabar una canción_** les dice con una sonrisa el mayor.

**Okey_** dicen todos al unísono.

**Stan **_**Kyle **_**Juntos**

_**Basta con mirarte para que empieze a arder mi corazón**_

_**Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.**_

_**Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor**_

_**Pobre e ingenuo niño caí rendida a tu favor.**_

**Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel**

**Roba de mis labios la tentación.**

**Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel**

**No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.**

_**Hazme de una vez sentir**_

_**Que está pasión no tendrá fin**_

_**Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor**_

_**Por favor déjame besar tu ser**_

_**El mundo que otros no ven**_

_**Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**_

_**Ahogado en tu calidez.**_

**Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré**

**Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.**

**Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas**

**Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal.**

_**Si perdemos nuestras almas al final**_

_**Unidas, un día se encontrarán.**_

_**Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará**_

_**Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.**_

**Por tanto tiempo te soñé**

**Y ahora que al fin te encontré**

**No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer**

**Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás**

**Esto no fue casualidad**

**Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad**

**No renuncies a nuestro amor.**

_**Me sentí nervioso aquél amanecer**_

_**Y lloré, porque no te ví volver.**_

_**Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien**_

_**Para ocultar, que sufrías tambien.**_

**Hazme de una vez sentir**

**Que está pasión no tendrá fin**

**Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor**

**Por favor déjame besar tu ser**

**El mundo que otros no ven**

**Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré**

**Tal como un imán atráeme**

**Que muero por verte otra vez**

**Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez**

**No me dejes, entiende de una vez**

**Esto no fue casualidad**

**Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad**

**No renuncies a nuestro amor.**

**Debes estar muy feliz, hippie, cantaste tu canción de marica "Magnet"_** le dice con una sonrisa Cartman.

**Y voy a ser más feliz el día que te toque bailarla_** le dice burlón el de cabellos oscuros.

**No es justo, yo voy a bailar con él_** Kenny hace un llanto dramatico.

**Al menos se que hare el papel de Macho Alfa_** dice Eric mientras se reía un poco.

**Si queremos te ponemos como el que debería morder la almohada, culon_** Kyle se rie de la cara empalecida del castaño.

Desde ahí fue haciendose común encontrarse con Kip y con eso ir viendo a otras figuras más famosas. El diabetico comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento.

**¿Sucede algo?_** hoy el ojiverde se quedaría a dormir en lo Marsh, por lo que estaban acostados juntos en la cama.

**... Stan... Me preocupa esto... Siento que... Puede pasar lo mismo_** dice un angustiado Broflovski.

**Kyle, ya te lo dije, aprendí de mi error, no pasará_** le besa los labios para transmitirle calma.

El otro se calmo, pero solo un poco, aún sentía un poco de inseguridad.

**Al día siguiente**

**No permitas que este amor, se transforme en un aburrimiento, solo ayudame a cogerte, toda la noche, chunrurururn run run_** tarareaba Kenny mientras esperaba a que lleguen los demás.

**Los viejos ya se han ido a su cama**

**Es hora de coger en esta noche larga**

**Los grandes ya no los dejare dormir...**

**Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo**

**Abro bien tus piernas con algo de lujuria**

**Quiero llegar más profundo esta noche...**

**Yo te voy a morder...**

**Avanzo sin temer...**

**Es un sabor amargo que deberás aceptar...**

**Es que no puedo olvidar**

**el placer que tu me podías dar...**

**Algo normal para mí...**

**Y nuevo para ti...**

**Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...**

**No me ocultes nada**

**Porque solamente a ti**

**yo te voy a meter mi...**

**Tu sueñas con ser como Cenicienta**

**Y yo quiero verte en un uniforme**

**El tiempo ahora se va a detener**

**Y tus padres no nos pueden alcanzar**

**Igual que Julieta yo los voy a enagañar**

**Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme**

**Yo quiero estar amarrado a ti**

**Y así la diversión nunca se acabará...**

**Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí**

**Me puse en los ojos un par de lentes**

**Y prometí estudiar hoy a tu lado**

**Pero sabes que nunca lo lograré...**

**Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos**

**En la camisa que esta noche te has puesto**

**Quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros**

**No te atreves a morder...**

**No puedo lastimar...**

**Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar**

**Aún así tu papá no quiere permitirnos vernos...**

**Cuando sólo me quedé...**

**Me masturbe...**

**tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo pensar**

**Ven aquí, Butters,**

**a rescatarme de este horror**

**En que ellos me tienen...**

**El toque de queda de Cenicienta**

**Dejaste la zapatilla de cristal**

**Encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí**

**Las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar...**

**Seguro que ella era idéntica a tí**

**Y que también era igual de hermosa**

**Y yo igual ahora solo pienso en ti**

**Tú me debes desear como lo hago yo**

**Quiero saber si me deseas tanto como yo...**

**¿Vere en tu corazón y así sabre todo lo que sientes?**

**¿Vere en tu interior y así sabre todo lo que quieres?**

**Lo siento aún no entiendo y espero que puedas perdonarme**

**Es algo muy complicado para que yo pueda alcanzarlo...**

**Aún así yo creo que podré...**

**Yo quiero encontrar tu felicidad**

**Pero parece ser que que no lo encuentro**

**No sé qué hacer mas te deseo en verdad**

**Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca**

**Pero tus papás no lo van a aceptar**

**Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a tí**

**Lo aceptaras, porque es tu vida también**

**No puedes recuperar todo lo que perdiste**

**No quieres mentir como Cenicienta**

**Que venga el lobo y arriesgarte por esto**

**No sé qué hacer mas te deseo en verdad**

**O sino el lobo me va comer**

**Quiero saber si me quieres en verdad**

El rubio en eso baja la cabeza y hace que su capucha cubra su rostro, igual que como lo hacía cuando tenía ocho años y algo lo molestaba o entristecía.

**Kenny ¿Sucede algo?_** una mano se apoya en su espalda.

**Kyle... Butters me va a dejar_** si no fuese por la costumbre de años anteriores el pelirrojo no hubiese entendido lo que su amigo le dijo.

**¿De qué hablas?_** en eso Stan le pregunto extrañado.

**Sus papás descubrieron lo nuestro_** la angustia envolvía su voz.

**Eso no quiere decir que te deje, a mi tambien me angustia que mis padres o el papá de Stan se entere pero estoy seguro que sin importar sus reacciones no nos separaríamos_** le explica el judío mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**Es que ustedes son como uña y mugre, mientras que Butters y yo... No lo sé_** tira aún más de la tiras de su capucha.

**Kenny, ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?_** el pelinegro se encontraba aún más extrañado.

**Soy el único que ha dicho "Te amo", me ah dicho que me quiere... Con eso no me basta... Además saben como el se deja influir por sus padres... Yo... Lo unico que quiero es que el sea feliz... Pero tambien quiero saber lo que quiere y siente_** se quita la capucha para mostrarles la seriedad de su rostro.

**Kenny... Eso es algo muy lindo, se ve que lo amas... Si quieres saber preguntale_** le da una sonrisa el de ushanka.

**Se lo eh preguntado... Me dijo que me respondera a la noche... Sinceramente estoy asustado y nervioso... Es la primera vez que me siento así, además de que no me gusto mucho el tono en que lo dijo_** se despeinaba un poco por todos los sentimientos arremolinados en su pecho.

Sus amigos solamente le dieron un abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

**Despreocupate amigo, no es común en ti andar así, ¿Dondé esta el relajado, despreocupado y pervertido Kenny que conocemos?_** le dice con una leve risa el de ojos azules.

**Kenny, tranquilo, si pasa algo sabes que nos tienes a nosotros para todo lo que necesites_** el más bajo le da un beso en la mejilla.

**Jajaja, son los mejores_** el de ojos cielos los abraza lleno de felicidad.

**¿Qué pasa? Creí que era una reunión de banda, no maricas_** Eric los miraba con cierta burla.

**Hay si es la reunión de chicos completamente afeminados, estabamos esperandote presidente del club Eric_** decía con un tono verdaderamente afeminado McKormick.

En eso todos comienzan a burlarse, Kenneth estaba feliz con los amigos que tenía, sabía que podía confiar en ellos siempre que tuviese un problema. Lo único en que decidió preocuparse es en la banda, era mejor despejar su mente de ese problema.

**Chicos, hoy grabaremos "Los Sacrificios Humanos de Alicia" este creo que es un tema muy especial... No por la letra sino porque esta canción eh decidido que cantaran todos_** les dice con una gran sonrisa.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos pero luego comenzaron a festejar.

**Pero nos faltaría alguien_** dice el castaño que se sabía la leta del derecho y al revés.

**Mmmm... Bueno para eso estoy yo_** les dice con una gran sonrisa.

**¿Cantas?_** preguntan al unísono.

**Un poco, como hobbie, no soy tan bueno como ustedes, pero creo que algo les puedo ayudar_** dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Los chicos aceptaron al sentir curiosidad de como cantaría su representante.

**Muy bien... Cartman serás la primera Alicia, Stan la segunda, Kyle la tercera mientras que Kenny y yo seremos la cuarta alicia_** dice mientras preparaba los microfonos para cantar.

**Cartman ****Stan **_**Kyle **_Kenny _James _Kenny/James

**La 1º alicia estaba lleno de valor**

**con espada en mano se adentro en aquel pais**

**incontables fueron las perdidas que causo**

**dejando detras solo un sendero carmesi**

**Esa alicia en el bosque se perdio**

**y en castigo a a sus pecados encerrado se quedo**

**arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar**

**nadie sabe si vivio o murio ¿donde estara?**

**La 2º alicia tenia una hermosa voz**

**lleno con su dulce canto el extraño pais**

**de tanto sonido aquella alicia enloquecio**

**tanta musica arruino al pobre infeliz**

**Esa alicia quizo una rosa cortar**

**y su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar**

**florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesi**

**que tragedia amar y estar destinado a morir**

_**La 3º alicia un pequeño niño fue**_

_**de hermosa figura perdido en aquel pais**_

_**todos lo adoraban por su bello parecer**_

_**y en su mundo de ilusiones decidio vivir**_

_**Esa alicia el rey se convirtio**_

_**y su tierna mente de pesadillas se lleno**_

_**un cadaver putrefacto parecia observar**_

_**como su reinado comenzaba a sosobrar**_

Más alla del bosque otro reino hay

_bajo los rosales a la hora del te_

al reino aquel llego una invitacion

un naipe de corazón

un par de gemelos el nº 4 fue

llenos de curiosidad llegaron al pais

abrieron las puertas y encontrando cada vez

las teribles escenas de pena y dolor sin fin

El valinte hermano mayor

_y el brillante hermano menor_

a la 3º alicia

se quisieron acercar

pero su sueño

esta aun por terminar

aquel extraño pais

hoy a sus pies esta

**Wuoooo, mejor compañero de canto imposible_** dice el rubio mientras miraba sonriente al mayor.

Los chicos comenzaron a alabarlo haciendo que se averguenze. En eso el pobre recibe una llamada a su celular.

**Disculpen... ¿Hola?... Awwww, Butters, ¿Sucéde algo? ¿Es que tienes un problema de vernos esta noche?... No te preocupes, nos podemos ver otro día... ¿Cómo que no puedes?... ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que te vas?... Entiendo que tus padres te lo dijieron, pero al menos dejame estar una noche contigo... Solo una noche, una noche para darte todo mi amor... ¿No lo quieres?... Butters si solo lo estas diciendo porque crees que así me dolera menos tu ida estas equivocado... No puedes estar diciendo la verdad... No puedo creer que algo tan dulce como tu haga eso... No lo creere hasta que te vea, esperame ahi_** corta la llamada.

**James, yo..._** una mano en su hombro lo interrumpe.

**Claro que te puedes retirar, ve por la persona que amas_** le da una sonrisa llena de animo.

El otro solo inclina un poco la cabeza y sale corriendo del lugar.

Los otros quedaron algo preocupado pero tuvieron que seguir grabando unas canciones.

**Es algo tarde..._** dice Kyle que miraba por la ventana esperando ver la figura naranja.

**Por ahí esten ocupados_** Eric estaba comiendo una hamburguesa.

**Si Kahl, es probable que esten dandose una buena despedida_ **Stanley lo toma de la cintura y lo sienta en su regazo.

Hablaron un poco más en ese lugar donde acostumbraban comer y en eso llega al que esperaban.

**Kenny que... ¿Qué te paso?_ **la expresión de preocupación del judío era clara en su rostro.

El rubio solo sentó con una expresión vacía en sus ojos, tanto su abrigo como sus pantalones estaban desgarrados, su mejilla estaba hinchada y roja, su labio estaba partido y de su frente hasta su barbilla había unos caminos de sangre.

**¿Qué mierda hiciste?_** pregunta el más robusto del grupo.

**Butters no me quiere y nunca me quizo_** dice cortante mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa y sus manos tomaban fuertemente sus dorados cabellos.

**¿El hizo eso?_** la sorpresa se detonaba en la voz del de pompon rojo.

**Algo, una parte me lo hice al caer desde su ventana... Por el cuál me lanzo_** la voz parecía que en cualquier momento se le partiría.

**Dinos bien que paso_** el pelirrojo se levanto para sentarse y acariciar la espalda del recién llegado.

**Cuando llegué a su caso decidí treparme hasta su habitación, le pedí que me diga la verdad y me dijo "Es que nunca te ame, solo me empareje contigo para sentir algo de rebeldía y era genial ver como el más deseado este a mis pies", no le creía, Butters es demasiado dulce y tierno... En eso solo le acaricie la mejilla diciendole una y otra vez que lo amaba y que era imposible que el me haga eso, en eso parece que se molesto y comenzó a gritarme, de ahí no vi nada falso, era autentico, no me lo querría creer hasta que me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla y me empujo a la ventana, me choque con ramas de un árbol y morí... Pero reviví en un instante en el lugar y sin fracturas... Después vine acá y termine contandoles lo de Butters_** le dolía la garganta por el esfuerzo que hacía en hablar claramente y no llorar.

Todos, hasta Theodore, lo trataron de animar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo siento si me tarde, ya estoy escribiendo el proximo capitulo, perdon por haber hecho tan malito a Butters, es que yo creo que no puede ser tan asquerosamente tierno y dulce con lo jodido que tiene las cosas a veces e.e... mmmmm... ah el Romeo and Cinderella de Kenny es salido de mi completa imaginación (VIVAS LAS DROGAS DURAS XD) Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, bye be.<p>

P.D: no recuerdo si era así el nombre del chico del Heroes de Guitarra xD


End file.
